Volta Pra Mim
by Grazy Moraes
Summary: "Você precisa entender que eu te amo, e que a simples hipótese de te perder pra um idiota qualquer me enlouquece Ginny. Eu preciso de você como o ar que eu respiro!"
1. chapter 1

Já havia se passado dois anos que a Guerra Bruxa enfim tinha acabado, e depois de ter finalmente derrotado Voldemort, tudo que eu queria era viver minha vida tranquilamente, ou quase, já que ser auror significa qualquer coisa menos tranquilidade. Eu estava morando no Largo Grimauld mesmo depois de muita insistência da Sra. Weasley em continuar na toca, mas eu queria ter um lugar só pra mim, afinal namorar a filha dela e continuar na casa dela não daria muito certo já que eu mal podia beijar a Ginny que todos os ruivos do mundo caiam matando em cima de mim, eu enfim tinha notado a ruiva e o que eu mais queria era aproveitar o tempo perdido já que eu tinha sido tão idiota ao demorar perceber a garota maravilhosa que Ginny era. Portanto me mudei o mais rápido que pude para ter mais privacidade com minha ruiva.

Nós já namorávamos a quase dois anos, na verdade não contamos o tempo, não houve uma data exata, nós simplesmente nos pertencíamos desde o beijo que demos no salão comunal ainda em Hogwarts, nós éramos um só, pra mim não existia Harry sem Ginny, nem Ginny sem Harry e seria sempre assim. O que eu mais queria era me casar com ela, ter ela só pra mim, mas eu já tinha a pedido em casamento por três exatas vezes, e todas as vezes ela dizia a mesma coisa.

 _"Harry agora eu não posso, o quadribol está exigindo muito de mim eu não tenho tempo pra preparativos de casamento, eu já sou sua meu amor, não vai ser um papel que vai dizer isso."_

Eu realmente não entendia o porque de tanta resistência, eu a amava, ela me amava, não tinha porque adiar. Todos os irmãos dela já tinham se casado e tinham até filhos, mas ela insistia em me deixar esperando. Eu não aguentava mais esperar e tinha decidido que de hoje não passava, ia fazer aquela ruiva difícil dizer sim pra mim nem que eu tivesse que vencer pelo cansaço, tinha pegado as alianças que eu havia comprado a muito tempo, pus no bolso e aparatei em frente ao estádio do Harpias, já estava no horário da Ginny sair. A ruiva nunca tinha gostado de surpresas exageradas, por isso nada de buquê de flores ou qualquer coisa do tipo, se eu quisesse um 'sim' teria que ser de uma forma bem simples. Já estava quase decidindo entrar e procurá-la quando a dona dos meus pensamentos apareceu, não importa quantas vezes eu a visse, a cada dia ela parecia mais linda ainda, meu coração bateu descompassado, aquela mulher era a minha perdição, mas nada no mundo teria me preparado para ver o imbecil do Dino Thomas chegar por trás dela e a abraçar como se fossem íntimos e como se não bastasse, depositar um beijo quase em sua boca, eu senti como se um monstro rugisse em meu peito me dilacerando por dentro, fiquei cego de repente, meu punho se fechou instantaneamente e fui em direção aos dois em questão de segundos, se um olhar tivesse o poder de matar, Dino já estaria incinerado. Ginny sempre detestou brigas em público, mas eu não consegui me controlar ao ver o imbecil do ex-namorado dela com a mão firme em sua cintura, caminhei até Ginny e falei com a voz grave, o ciúme quase saindo como fogo da minha boca.

-Olá Ginevra! Atrapalho algo?

Erro numero um, ela detesta que a chame pelo nome e detesta mais ainda meu tom irônico.

-Não há nada aqui que posse ser atrapalhado Harry. -Ela respondeu com uma calma incomum já que os Weasley's são como pólvora.- Dino só quis me cumprimentar.

-Ora tem certeza _meu_ amor? -Falei com uma posse que eu mesmo desconhecia- Não sabia que vocês se cumprimentavam com beijo. Mas eu não quero atrapalhar vocês, quando me considerar digno do seu tempo você sabe onde me encontrar.

Erro numero dois. Ginny não suportava que duvidassem dela, eu certamente iria ouvir muito.

Aparatei assim que pronunciei aquelas palavras, sequer a deixei explicar, eu sabia que estava sendo precipitado, afinal eu conhecia Ginny o suficiente pra saber que ela jamais me trairia, mas eu não podia me controlar, o ciúme era como um monstro que se alimentava mais a cada dia que eu via os olhares cobiçosos que Ginny recebia, eu era louco por aquela mulher, e queria que cada pedacinho dela pertencesse somente a mim, nem mesmo olhares de outros eu conseguia aceitar, aquilo já estava virando possessão minha, mas eu não conseguia ser diferente. Eu tinha que ter Ginny só pra mim, sem amigos ou fãs enlouquecidos. Aquela mulher estava me deixando a beira da loucura.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui em direção a frigobar, sabia que não era boa ideia, afinal logo minha ruiva chegaria e eu deveria estar sóbrio pra tentar me redimir, mas eu não conseguia parar de imaginar Dino se aproveitando de nossa briga e seduzindo a minha mulher. Bebi o suficiente pra não lembrar daquela cena -considerando o quanto sou fraco para álcool não foi muito- estava caído no sofá num estado miserável quando ouvi um barulho de aparatação, -apenas eu e Ginny podíamos aparatar dentro de minha casa- já haviam se passado duas horas que eu tinha chegado e só naquele momento ela me concedeu a honra de aparecer, não pude controlar o monstro do ciúme que insistia em me dominar, já fui soltando desaforos dos quais eu com certeza me arrependeria depois.

-Olha quem resolveu aparecer! O que foi? Dino não conseguiu dar conta do recado e você veio...

-Cala a boca Potter! -Ginny me calou com um violento tapa que fez meu rosto arder- Nem ouse terminar essa frase! Quem você pensa que eu sou? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU?

-VOCÊ DEVIA TER VINDO ATRÁS DE MIM ASSIM QUE EU SAÍ! -Gritei com toda a raiva que estava em mim- AGORA ENTENDO PORQUE NÃO QUER CASAR! SENÃO FICA MAIS DIFICIL MANTER A FACHADA DE BOA MOCA NÃO É MESMO?

Eu estava indo longe demais, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito, não com o álcool bombeando junto com meu sangue me levando a ter pensamentos que de forma alguma ajudavam.

-EU TE AMO GINNY! QUE PORRA VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU TE QUERO PRA MIM E SÓ PRA MIM? NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO VER OUTRO HOMEM SEQUER DESEJANDO VOCE? VOCÊ É MINHA GINNY! MINHA ENTENDE?

-EU NÃO SOU SUA PROPRIEDADE HARRY! -Gina respirou fundo buscando se controlar já com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas. -Eu já te dei mil motivos pra confiar em mim! Te amei desde que te vi pela primeira vez, tive que te ver suspirando por outra, tive paciência pra esperar você vencer aquela maldita guerra, aturei inúmeras vezes sua secretária se jogar em cima de você, ou as patéticas fãs do grande Harry Potter todas as vezes que você saía na rua e nunca, nunca desconfiei de você!

-Gi me escuta...

-Não Harry! -Ela me cortou imediatamente- Agora quem vai falar sou eu! Eu não aguento mais brigar por causa dos seus ciúmes Harry, eu amo você e você sabe disso, mas não dá pra ficar com quem não confia em mim!

-Eu confio em você Gi! -A interrompi quase desesperado sabendo o rumo que as palavras dela levavam, eu não podia perde-la- Mas não dá pra confiar em Dino, nem em mim mesmo eu confio quando estou perto de você! Eu já pedi pra você se afastar dele, mas você não me ouve Ginny, não faz nada do que eu peço!

-Você exigiu Harry, não pediu, exigiu! Mas você tem que entender que não é meu dono, uma relação precisa de conversa não de ordens! Mas você não aceita que precisa confiar em mim e quer me colocar numa redoma só pra você!

-Não amor! -A essa altura eu já estava chorando.- Eu só não quero te perder, você tem que me entender!

-Não Harry! -Ginny se desmanchava em lágrimas- Eu não tenho e não vou te entender! Ou você controla esse ciúme ou acabou pra nós dois!

Essas foram as ultimas palavras da minha ruiva antes da mesma quase quebrar a porta da minha casa, eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes brigamos pelo mesmo motivo. _Ciúmes_. Mas ela não entendia, como eu poderia agir normalmente se todos os dias o idiota do ex-namorado dela ia aos treinos do Harpias só pra falar com ela? Eu não conseguia controlar minha insegurança, Ginny era a minha vida, e só de cogitar a hipótese de perde-la pra um imbecil qualquer meu sangue fervia. Eu não podia perder minha Ginny. Eu a teria de volta, mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que aprender a controlar meu ciúme.

Me virei na cama a noite toda, mal consegui dormir por cinco minutos, as lembranças da briga insistiam em me infernizar, e só de lembrar os olhos vermelhos de Ginny por causa do meu ataque idiota eu sentia vontade de me socar, eu tinha estragado tudo por causa de uma insegurança imbecil, uma possessividade que só afastava Ginny de mim, e mesmo que eu tentasse não conseguia encontrar a solução, nesses momentos só há uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia me mostrar a luz no fim do túnel, o problema é que essa pessoa é casada com meu melhor amigo que por sua vez é irmão da minha ruiva, e ele não ficaria nada feliz em saber que mais uma vez, por minha culpa, Ginny tinha ido dormir chorando. Me amaldiçoei mentalmente por isso. Harry Potter, você é um tremendo idiota.

Depois da péssima noite que eu tive, me levantei com uma ressaca do inferno, a cabeça quase explodindo, fui até o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal, coloquei meu uniforme de auror e aparatei na entrada do Ministério, o que fez minha dor de cabeça ficar duas vezes mais forte. Eu queria passar desapercebido, mas foi consideravelmente impossível já que no momento que coloquei meus pés naquele lugar, todo mundo ficou calado me olhando com cara de pena.

 _'Como eu odeio o Profeta Diário.'_

Esse foi meu primeiro pensamento ao ver a manchete daquele dia:

 **TRAIÇÃO NA ELITE DO MUNDO BRUXO**

 _O tão amado casal Sr. Harry Potter e a Srta. Ginevra Weasley enfrenta sua maior crise. Fotos da tão famosa artilheira do time Harpias de Holyhead aos beijos com Dino Thomas - auror junto com seu até então namorado Harry Potter – rapaz com quem teve um breve relacionamento nos tempos de escola, foram tiradas por fãs que assistem ao treino todos os dias e estão completamente decepcionados com o desfecho desse tão amado casal. Será o fim? Fontes nos informaram que o grande salvador do mundo bruxo, estava no local e ao ver a grande traição da noiva, foi imediatamente em direção ao suposto casal e iniciou uma discussão com a mesma antes de aparatar deixando-a falando sozinha. E agora? Será que há volta? Ou o relacionamento chegou ao triste fim? Só podemos esperar para saber o desfecho dessa situação._

 **Reportagem** : _Cho Chang_

 **Fotografo** : _Colin Creevey_

Noiva? Fotos de fãs? Que mentira deslavada! Eu mato esses miseráveis. Saí quase correndo em direção a minha sala simplesmente para encontrar Hermione e Ronald com olhares assassinos pro meu lado. Meu dia mal tinha começado e tudo o que eu queria era desaparecer daquele inferno, mas eu sabia que não iria sair dessa sem ouvir sermões do meu cunhado, ou ex-cunhado, nem eu sei mais como definir.

-Ron – comecei a falar tentando ganhar tempo- eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, com uma ressaca dos infernos, o mundo todo agora acha que eu sou corno e pra piorar, sua linda irmã resolveu me chutar, tudo o que eu não preciso é ouvir um sermão.

-Mas você vai escutar Potter- Hermione se pronunciou me dando um susto- E dessa vez quem vai falar sou eu, e você vai ouvir sem dar um pio.

 **N/A:** _Estou numa fase completamente apaixonada por Hinny e essa ideia apareceu como uma luz na minha cabeça. Espero que gostem._


	2. Capítulo 2

Arregalei meus olhos imediatamente, Hermione Granger sempre foi o exemplo de sabedoria e nunca, nunca tinha se metido em meu relacionamento. E se tem uma pessoa que eu e qualquer outro ser com um cérebro que funcionasse teria medo, esse alguém é Hermione Granger -agora Weasley. Não pude evitar engolir em seco, Mione sabia exatamente como amedrontar alguém.

-Olha Mione...

- _Silêncio_! -Hermione exclamou com a varinha apontada pra mim- Eu falei sério quando disse nenhum pio Potter, você vai me ouvir nem que seja obrigado.

Eu mal podia acreditar, ela tinha lançado um feitiço do silêncio em mim! Abri a boca tentando falar algo mais nada saía, olhei para Ron que estava com os olhos arregalados, com certeza não esperava isso da Mione, e na verdade nem eu. Fechei os olhos para tentar limpar minha mente e ao abrir os levei até Hermione, já que não havia outro jeito o melhor seria ouvir e acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

-Olha Harry -Hermione começou com o olhar faiscando- eu não sei o que fazer com você! Já cansei de ignorar essas discussões idiotas. Serio mesmo Harry? O Dino? De todos logo ele? O cara que ela largou pra ficar com você? Você é um imbecil Potter, e eu estou me controlando pra não socar a sua cara!

Tentei falar mais nada saía devido o feitiço, então só abaixei minha cabeça envergonhado, ela tinha toda razão.

-Sabe Harry, as vezes eu penso que você se esqueceu daquela Ginny que se encantou por você desde a primeira vez que te viu, que te mandou um poema ridículo pagando o maior mico da vida na frente da escola inteira, ou que chorou inúmeras vezes porque via você babar na Chang, ou ainda, que tentava a todo custo fazer parte do 'Trio de Ouro' só pra ficar perto de você. Ela te esperou pacientemente até você se dar ao trabalho de olhar pra ela como garota, você foi o primeiro e único cara que ela amou Harry, e agora você age com esse ciúme idiota? Era pra ela se corroer de insegurança pensando que você iria acordar e de repente ver que se enganou e que ela é apenas a irmã do seu melhor amigo, mas não, ela confia em você mesmo sabendo que mais da metade das mulheres venderiam até o cabelo pra ter um pouco da sua atenção. Você precisa acordar Harry, senão vai perder a Ginny, e ninguém vai poder fazer nada pra impedir, muito menos você! _Finite_ _incantatem_! -Ela me libertou do feitiço e ficou me olhando em expectativa, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, a vergonha e o arrependimento estavam me corroendo por dentro.

-Você não vai dizer nada Harry? -Ron se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Eu... é... eu não... eu... eu sou um idiota! -Desabei em lágrimas, mesmo que pareça patético um homem do meu tamanho chorar por causa de mulher, mas não era uma mulher qualquer, Ginny era minha metade, era como se ela sempre tivesse feito parte de mim, e quando finalmente a encontrei ou melhor, reencontrei me senti completo, e agora estava jogando tudo fora por causa de uma estupidez.

-Isso eu já disse Harry, e nós já sabíamos a muito tempo. -Mione disse sem sequer se importar- O que eu quero ouvir agora é a sua solução pra isso, o que você vai fazer pra consertar essa burrada?

-Porque ela não quer se casar? -Eu indaguei com uma imensa dor no coração, no fundo eu sabia que a fonte da minha insegurança era a recusa dela em se tornar a Sra. Potter.

-Então é por isso? -Ron perguntou incrédulo -Por Deus Harry, casamento não é tudo! Eu não me importaria de não ter me casado, desde que Mione estivesse comigo nada mais era importante. Namorado, noivo ou marido, não importa o título, o mais importante tem que ser estar com ela!

Olhei embasbacado para o Ron, se até ele pensava daquela forma alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Qual era o meu problema afinal?

-Porque você quer se casar com ela Harry? Me fala com sinceridade. -Mione me perguntou com ansiedade. E eu já sabia a resposta, mas estava envergonhado dos meus motivos.

-Eu quero que todos saibam que ela é minha... -Falei num sussurro que nenhum dos dois conseguiu ouvir.

-Você vai ter que falar mais alto Harry. Por que você quer se casar com minha irmã?

-EU QUERO QUE TODO MUNDO SAIBA QUE ELA É MINHA! -Gritei os assustando- Eu sei que é egoísmo e não pensem que não a amo porque eu a amo mais que a minha vida, mas desde que ela disse não pela primeira vez eu sinto essa porra de medo de que ela me deixe por outro! E eu não consigo me controlar merda! O que eu faço? Eu não posso perder a Ginny, não posso!

-Harry! -Mione disse me abraçando -Você tem que querer se casar com ela por que ela é o seu primeiro pensamento de manhã...

-Mas ela é!

-Porque você não vive sem ela...

-Mas eu não vivo! -Eu falava soando desesperado.

-Porque seus dias não tem sentido sem você ver o sorriso dela e poder mostrar que a ama em todas as suas ações...

-Mas é o que eu quero!

-E principalmente porque você quer fazer parte da vida dela, ser amigo dos amigos dela, e acima de tudo ser o melhor amigo dela!

-Mas é o que eu quero, porque ela não entende Mione? -Eu estava chorando vergonhosamente, nunca imaginei que aquela mulher tinha tamanho controle sobre mim.

-Porque você nunca a mostra isso Harry, em todas suas crises de ciúmes tudo o que ela vê é que você a quer como posse, como um troféu. Você não pode mostrar que a quer...

-Mas... o que? Assim eu vou a perder de vez Mione. -Não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer, era óbvio que eu queria a Ginny, mais do que isso eu...

-Eu preciso dela!

Ao constatar aquela verdade vi um sorriso nascer nos lábios de Hermione, entendi exatamente o que tinha que fazer. Só não sabia como.

-Por que você está dando o sorrisinho da vitória Mione? -Ron nos olhava sem entender.

-Eu preciso mostrar a Ginny que ela é necessária na minha vida Ron, não que eu a quero, mas que eu preciso dela como eu preciso do ar que respiro, eu só não sei como fazer.

Mione revirou os olhos, com aquele gesto entendi que ela já sabia exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer, maldita irritante sabe-tudo.

-Vocês realmente não vivem sem mim! -Convencida -Harry, você precisa fazer exatamente o oposto do que fazia antes de brigarem, tem que se aproximar de quem te provoca ciúme, ser amigo dos amigos dela, caminhar com ela sem tentar azarar qualquer um porque está olhando pra bunda dela. -Franzi o cenho quando ela disse isso, como ela sabia? -Eu conheço você e já vi você quase matar com os olhos quem fazia isso. Você precisa mostrar que está orgulhoso por saber que de todos que a querem, ela escolheu você, é assim que ela é com você Harry, ela se sente sortuda por você a querer, e precisa saber que você sente o mesmo.

-Eu vou falar com ela agora! -Levantei imediatamente.

-De jeito nenhum Potter! -Ron me repreendeu ao que eu não entendi. -Ela está furiosa com você, precisa de um tempo. Vai ter que se aproximar aos poucos, acha que consegue isso?

Eu não queria esperar, agora que sabia o que fazer eu queria simplesmente correr até ela, implorar pelo seu perdão e fazer as coisas diferentes a partir de então. Mas era o que eu sempre fazia, e sempre pisava na bola.

-É eu sei... não posso reconquista-la pra depois mudar, primeiro preciso mudar, pra depois a reconquistar. -Deus me dê paciência!

-Exatamente Harry! Ela está na Toca hoje, devia enviar um pedido de desculpas.

-Enviar? Porque não posso pedir pessoalmente? -Mione revirou os olhos, provavelmente me achando o ser mais imbecil do universo.

-Porque se você aparecer lá o máximo que vai receber dela será uma azaração. -Ela tinha razão, Ginny tinha um temperamento completamente explosivo.

-É... tudo bem. -Suspirei derrotado. -Vou fazer isso então.

-Harry. -Hermione me chamou hesitante. -Eu sei que não é o melhor momento mas... tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar. Chegou esse bilhete ontem depois que você foi embora, mandaram pra minha sala, e eu quase não acreditei quando li o nome de quem mandou.

Estiquei minhas mãos para pegar o papel que estava com Hermione, e fiquei espantado ao ler aquelas palavras, mas o que realmente me assustou foi ver o nome que estava na assinatura. Aquilo não podia ser verdade afinal ela estava morta.

 _EU VOU ENCONTRÁ-LO POTTER. ME AGUARDE._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

-Mas... como? Ela está morta não está? Molly a matou! Isso só pode ser brincadeira de alguém. Tem que ser!

-Harry! -Hermione me interrompeu. -Eu também pensei isso mas, esse colar veio junto. Você se lembra dele? -Ela estava com o colar de Régulos, o que era uma falsa horcrux.

-Mas isso estava com monstro! Eu o dei! Como isso veio parar aqui? Onde está monstro? Monstro! -O chamei imediatamente sabendo que por ser seu senhor ele deveria vir até mim, mas esperei e ele sequer apareceu.

-Ele morreu Harry. -Ron constatou o óbvio. -Senão teria aparecido na hora. O que eu queria saber é quem o matou? Foi Bellatrix? Onde ela esteve nesses dois anos então? E já que ela está viva, quem foi a mulher que minha mãe matou?

-É gente, temos que investigar isso! -Hermione interrompeu antes que eu pudesse responder. -Mas no momento vocês precisam ir até a sala de treinamento. Chegaram dois novos aurores transferidos da Suécia, estudaram em Durmstrang mas se mudaram pra Ingraterra. E tem uma auror que veio transferida da França, obviamente estudou em Beauxbatons...

-Ela é veela? -Ron perguntou a Hermione e eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada ao ver o olhar quase mortal que ela o lançou.

-Nem pense nisso Ronald!

-Eu só perguntei Mione! Só tenho olhos pra você!

-Continuando. -Hermione prosseguiu. -Vou deixá-los sob a supervisão de você Harry, a ficha com todas as informações está na sala. E sobre o bilhete, é melhor não comentarmos com ninguém, ao menos até descobrir mais alguma coisa. Eu tenho que ir.

-Ok Chefinha. -Bati continência em zombaria, desde que Hermione tinha se tornado Ministra da Magia nosso passatempo preferido era chamá-la de chefinha, ela odiava. -Estamos indo agora mesmo.

-Potter não me provoque! Babacas! -Abriu a porta e saiu rebolando com toda sua áurea de chefe, eu a criticava mas ela era uma ótima Ministra.

-Pare de babar Ron!

-Vá se foder Harry! Eu só queria saber onde está Bellatrix, se foi realmente ela quem mandou aquele aviso.

-Nós vamos descobrir Ron! Não sei como mas descobriremos. Agora vamos logo pra sala de treinamento antes que a Mione nos arraste pela orelha. -Falei seguindo em direção a sala de treinamento sendo seguido por Ron.

-Ela não precisa disso Harry! Você sabe que com um olhar ela nos convence a fazer quase qualquer coisa. Ela é assustadora!

-Bom saber que você acha sua esposa assustadora Ron. -O critiquei enquanto abri a porta da sala de treinamento. -Ela vai saber disso!

-Nem pense nisso Harry! Mas... o que você está fazendo aqui? -Segui o olhar furioso de Ron que estava quase pregado nas três pessoas que estavam dentro da sala, mas especificamente em um homem com o rosto bastante conhecido por nós, bem alto, forte e pra infelicidade de Ron, seu maior e mais odiado rival, mordi os lábios pra conter um sorriso, meu melhor amigo teria um ataque todos os dias por ter que conviver com ele.

-Sejam bem vindos! -Interrompi Ron antes que ele surtasse. -Sou Harry Potter, o ruivo é Ronald Weasley, vocês são... -Pedi que se apresentassem.

-Gabrielle Delacour. -Uau! Ela cresceu. -Prazer!

-Karl Eriksson. Muito prazer. -Ele me era familiar, mas no momento não conseguia descobrir de onde o conhecia.

-Victor Krum. Prazer em revê-los. -Isso não vai dar certo, Victor e Ron no mesmo lugar? Só espero que se contenham.

-Ok! Eu só tenho uma pergunta! Por que vocês foram transferidos? Não temos nenhum caso grave no momento. Não vejo porque a necessidade de novos aurores. -Falei em desconfiança, afinal fora o aviso recém recebido da suposta Bellatrix, estávamos vivendo tempos bem tranquilos.

-Bom Potter -Victor se pronunciou o que fez Ron bufar ao meu lado. -Há uma semana encontramos um elfo morto no ministério da Suécia! -Engoli em seco ao cogitar que seria Monstro. Mas o que ele fazia lá? -E o seu nome estava gravado no peito dele, ao que parece foi escrito com um punhal. -Meu nome? -E na França, como nos informou Gabrielle, seis trouxas foram mortos brutalmente e depois colocados em fileira...

-Espera! -O interrompi furioso! -Como vocês escondem algo assim? Ninguém ficou sabendo disso? Isso é muito grave!

-Senhor Potter! Tivemos que abafar o caso porque causaria muitas especulações, e essa não é a pior parte, como eu estava dizendo os corpos foram enfileirados, um ao lado do outro, e no peito de cada um havia uma letra que juntas formaram uma palavra.

-Qual era a palavra Krum? -Ron perguntou desconfiado, assim como eu ele já imaginava qual palavra seria.

-A palavra era... -Suspirou antes de continuar. -POTTER. -Droga! -Alguém está atrás do senhor, e não vai descansar até conseguir.


	3. Capítulo 3

_-Você não podia ter matado o elfo seu imprestável! Isso não estava nos planos!_

 _-Ele ia contar pra eles Bella! Você sabe que ele é fiel ao Potter. Foi uma morte necessária!_

 _-Não me importo com quem morreu ou deixou de morrer! -Ela estava furiosa. -Mas nós estamos aqui, exatamente no país que o elfo foi morto! Agora temos que encontrar outro lugar. Eles podem não ser muito inteligentes mas também não são burros. E já que o que procurávamos não está aqui elas só podem estar com ele. E é você quem vai pegar! Está nas suas mãos, e se você vacilar... já sabe! Eu mato você!_

 _-Eu sei, eu sei! Quero me vingar dele tanto quanto você! Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito. Mas e se alguma delas tiver sido destruída?_

 _-Ele não faria isso! Eu sei que não!_

 _-Não sei Bella, acho que está enganada!_

 _-NÃO IMPORTA! -Ela gritou e ele se encolheu de medo, mas tinha que se aliar a ela e vingar de Potter, afinal depois dele, Bella fora a maior causadora do estado de sua irmã. -Temos que tentar! E eu já disse, se você falhar eu mato você, com minhas próprias mãos. -E ele sabia que ela falava sério, não podia nem pensar em pisar na bola com ela, ou ela o esmiuçaria sem pensar duas vezes._

-Puta que pariu! -Exclamei envergonhado pelo palavrão e assustado ao ouvir as palavras de Krum, elas simplesmente me trouxeram a certeza de duas coisas, a primeira é que a paz que conquistei a dois anos estava com os dias contados, era questão de tempo até que a suposta Bellatrix -se realmente estivesse viva- chegasse até mim, e a outra certeza era que exatamente agora eu não poderia voltar com Ginny, afinal meu maldito lado herói não permitiria que ela corresse risco por estar comigo. Como eu odeio ser Harry Potter. -Vocês ao menos descobriram o autor desses assassinatos?

-Erh... então Potter... -Ao ouvir o tal Eriksson hesitar já sabia que não, eles não tinham conseguido descobrir nada, bati com força minhas mãos na mesa pra descontar toda minha frustração.

-Porra! Não é possível que vocês não descobriram nada!

-Não é assim também Potter! -Dessa vez foi Delacour quem se pronunciou. -É claro que investigamos, mas você melhor do que ninguém sabe que os comensais, ao menos alguns, sabem fazer o serviço quase irrastreável. Quem cometeu isso simplesmente evaporou como poeira.

-Merda! Isso não pode estar acontecendo outra vez! -Eu estava furioso. -Então estamos completamente de mãos atadas é isso? E porque vocês tem a certeza que foram comensais?

-Bem... tem uma coisa que me deixou um pouco intrigado. -Krum começou a falar ganhando totalmente a minha atenção. -Eu ouvi rumores que alguns deles estavam a procura de umas coisas chamadas Relíquias da Morte... acho que é isso mesmo. Mas eu não sei se isso realmente é verdade ou o que eles querem com as tais Relíquias...

-Harry! -Ron me chamou e eu imediatamente soube o que ele iria dizer. -As Relíquias... elas... estão com você, não estão?

-Mais ou menos Ron. -Eu não queria dizer onde elas estavam especificamente, mesmo que os novatos sejam aurores de confiança eu aprendi que não se deve confiar em quem não se conhece o bastante.

-Desculpem interromper... -Hermione entrou afoita pela sala, seus olhares se dividindo entre Ronald e Krum, mas como ela é completamente dona de si, logo retomou o controle de suas ações e exclamou num fôlego só. -Houve um ataque em Hogsmeade, vão os dois e levem Draco, vão precisar dele.

Draco Malfoy havia se tornado medibruxo assim que a guerra teve seu fim, mas Hermione teve a brilhante ideia de treinar alguns especialistas em medibruxia para serem também aurores, dessa forma em toda missão era designado um desses medi-auro-bruxos para atenderem qualquer emergência, prestar socorro e evitar mais perdas em nosso esquadrão, e Draco Malfoy tendo um vasto conhecimento sobre Arte das Trevas, era o melhor, portanto sempre o mais designado as missões mais perigosas, ele era realmente muito bom no que fazia.

-Ok Ministra, mas como vamos para lá? -Perguntei mas no fundo sabia que ela já havia pensado em algo.

-Chave de portal Harry, está falando com Hermione Granger se esqueceu? -Prepotente...

-Malfoy já está sabendo? -Ron perguntou querendo a todo custo que Hermione saísse de perto de Krum, seu ciúme chegava a ser idiota. Mas quem sou eu pra pensar assim, já que perdi minha ruiva exatamente por isso, uma completa burrice.

-Vá chamá-lo Ronald! -Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos, ela não gostava nem um pouco dos seus ataques de insegurança.

-Mas Hermione... -Era evidente que Ronald não queria deixá-la sem ele, como se ela fosse fazer qualquer coisa dentro do ministério, bem diante dos meus olhos.

-Agora Ronald! -Mas Hermione sempre faz questão de deixar bem claro quem estava no comando, Ron saiu a contragosto, bufando.

-O que aconteceu lá exatamente Hermione? -Perguntei desconfiando que ela não tinha nos dito tudo.

-Aparentemente atacaram o Cabeça de Javali. Abefort mandou um patrono, disse que estavam atrás do corpo de Dumbledore.

-Mas o que queriam com o corpo do homem? Depois de tanto tempo? -Krum perguntou o mesmo que eu queria saber, mas antes que Hermione pudesse falar algo Draco entra com sua expressão sarcástica de sempre.

-Trabalho pra mim chefinha? -Ele não perdia tempo em irritar qualquer um de nós.

-Vão logo, a chave sai em um minuto, e Draco... -Hermione chamou apreensiva, algo de ruim tinha acontecido. -Astória estava lá, foi atingida.

-Ela... -Draco tentou falar mas estava sem reação, a única coisa que ouvimos antes de sentirmos o característico puxão no umbigo foi a voz de Hermione nos acalmando, "Ela está viva!". Mas sequer tivemos tempo de agradecer pois ao chegarmos no local ficamos extremamente assustados, o Cabeça de Javali estava totalmente em ruínas, Abefort desacordado mesmo que aparentemente sem machucado algum, e Astória, coberta de sangue sobre as pernas, não entendi o motivo mas ao ouvir as palavras de Draco senti a tristeza dele, Astória sua noiva estava grávida, mas havia abortado. Depois de atendê-la e dar uma poção revigorante, afinal ela tinha perdido toda a energia, foi até Abe -como chamávamos carinhosamente o irmão de Albus- mas Draco não conseguiu descobrir o que causara o desmaio nele, afinal todos os sinais vitais estavam em ordem. Saí deixando Draco fazer seu trabalho e chamei Ron para checarmos o túmulo de Dumbledore, mas eu sabia que eles não haviam conseguido chegar até ele, já que depois da guerra eu me encarreguei pessoalmente de sepultá-lo em outro lugar, apenas a Ordem sabia onde estava, o antigo túmulo estava completamente revirado, mas eles nunca encontrariam o verdadeiro.

-Vamos Ron, sabíamos que eles não conseguiriam encontrar, vamos voltar e ver no que podemos ajudar Draco, só conseguiremos saber o que houve aqui quando Abe acordar. Até lá não há nada a ser feito.

-É Harry, você está certo. -Ron respondeu vagamente e eu sabia que algo o estava incomodando.

-O que foi Ron? O que você não está me dizendo?

-É que nós tínhamos combinado de ir pra Toca lembra? Mas agora... com você e Ginny eu...

-Tudo bem Ron. -O ajudei a sair do sufoco que estava. -Eu não posso me afastar de vocês apenas pelo que houve, independente do que acontecer vocês sempre serão minha família. -Mesmo tendo dito isso meu coração se apertou ao imaginar nunca mais ter Ginny comigo, o pior é que os acontecimentos estavam me afastando cada vez mais dela, e aquilo eu não podia suportar.

-Encontraram alguma coisa? -Draco perguntou assim que chegamos onde ele estava.

-Não, mas isso já sabíamos, eles reviraram o antigo tumulo mas não encontraram nada.

-Certo, então me ajudem a levar esses dois até St. Mungus. Teremos que aparatar, todos juntos pra não correr o risco de estrunchar ninguém. -Assim que chegamos ao hospital senti o enjoo sempre presente nas aparatações.

-Draco você precisa que faça alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa? -Perguntei com pesar a Malfoy, ele devia estar sofrendo muito.

-Não Potter pode ir descansar. Vou encaminhar Abe para a ala de Danos por Magia e pedir para que alguém fique responsável, agora se me derem licença, preciso cuidar de Astória.

-Tudo bem, e Malfoy... eu sinto muito. -Draco apenas assentiu e saiu cabisbaixo. Sem mais o que fazer naquele lugar chamei Ronald para irmos a Toca, mas ele parecia não querer ir imediatamente. -Vamos embora Ron?

-O que? Não Harry! E Hermione? -Revirei os olhos, ele com certeza estava cismado por tê-la deixado no mesmo lugar que Krum.

-Olha, me escuta e presta bastante atenção. Se você realmente ama sua esposa é melhor parar com essa insegurança, eu perdi a Ginny por isso. Não queira perder a Mione, você não sabe o quanto dói. Não cometa os mesmos erros que eu. -A ultima frase saiu como um sussurro demostrando toda angustia que eu sentia. Aparatamos na Toca e Hermione já estava lá, mas eu sequer prestava atenção em alguma coisa, pois assim que olhei para dentro encontrei a única dona dos meus pensamentos, completamente linda, minha boca secou de desejo de beijá-la como não fazia a dias, passar minhas mãos naqueles cabelos cor de fogo, apertar seu pequeno corpo ao meu para simplesmente sentir seu calor, seu perfume. Fechei os olhos tentando controlar minha respiração e me aproximei.

-Olá Ginny. -Disse com minha voz rouca, eu estava me controlando absurdamente para não tomá-la em meus braços e fazer esquecer todas as burrices que eu disse ontem. Havia se passado apenas um dia mas eu sentia que eram anos sem tê-la pra mim.

-Ah! Oi Harry. Tudo... bem? -Percebi que ela estava tão sem graça quanto eu, ela ainda me queria, e eu a teria de volta.

-Tudo bem e você?

-Estou bem. Me desculpe eu... eu preciso ir. -Meu coração se acelerou, será que iria se encontrar com alguém? -Marquei de ver Luna. -Ela percebeu minha curiosidade e respondeu, senti o ar sair lentamente de meus pulmões aliviado.

-Am... ok, então... bom... passeio? -Eu estava agindo como um idiota! O que essa mulher tinha que me fazia perder a razão?

-Obrigada Harry. Até. -Depositou um leve beijo em meu rosto e quase grunhi inconformado, aquele lugar parecia tão errado, tão inadequado, meus lábios estavam sedentos pelo beijo dela. Então sem nenhum resquício de sanidade a puxei de volta e colei minha boca na dela, e ela assustada e sem reação não fez nada de imediato, mas em poucos minutos senti suas mãos em volta de meu pescoço o que me pareceu um pedido para colar ainda mais seu corpo ao meu, pedi passagem com minha língua e devorei sua boca com necessidade, sentindo cada canto tão familiar daquela boca gostosa que era meu lar, eu estava entorpecido por aquele sabor, apertei um pouco minhas mãos na cintura dela e a ouvi gemer contra minha boca, eu estava ficando enlouquecido, meu desejo aumentado gradativamente tendo seu corpo tão colado ao meu. Mas quando afundei uma de minhas mãos aos seus cabelos ela pareceu acordar, e senti um balde de água fria sobre mim quando ela se afastou sem ao menos olhar pra trás. Abaixei minha cabeça para evitar que alguém visse as lagrimas que teimavam em sair de meus olhos e subi em direção ao quarto de Ron -que depois que ele se casou se tornou meu- para me jogar na cama e soluçar com o coração ainda disparado. Naquele momento decidi que nem Voldemort, nem Bellatrix, nem o caralho que fosse me impediria de ter minha mulher de volta. Sem ela eu não era nada, ela é tudo de bom que há em mim.


	4. Capítulo 4

Meu fim de semana se passou da forma mais detestável possível, no sábado Ginny ficou o dia todo na casa de Luna, não sei se fugindo de mim ou apenas pela amizade das duas mesmo, eu queria acreditar que era a segunda opção, mas a primeira sempre martelava em minha cabeça. Eu e minha maldita insegurança. No domingo ela foi para A Toca, era um dia sagrado aquele, e 'ai' do Weasley ou agregado que faltasse ao compromisso de almoçar lá, eu tolamente imaginei que naquele dia conversaríamos ou talvez nos aproximaríamos, depois do beijo que dei em Ginny -que ela prontamente correspondeu- eu pensei que teria uma maior facilidade em resolvermos nossa desavença, mas eu não podia estar mais errado, ela se esquivou de mim como se eu fosse um Avada Kedavra, e aparentemente até meus olhares eram capazes de matar pois ela desviava os dela assim que eu direcionava a ela os meus. Os sons que mais saíram da minha boca naquele domingo foi um bufado, ou o tão irritante suspiro. Sim. Pelo visto eu havia voltado a fase de adolescente apaixonado não correspondido.

Assim que a noite chegou eu aparatei de volta a minha casa com a desculpa que havia muito trabalho a ser feito, papeladas para organizar, até uma faxina estava em minha mente para fazer, qualquer coisa me serviria de desculpa, menos a verdade, eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível de Ginny antes que eu piorasse minha situação com ela, se eu iria fazer tudo pra tê-la novamente pra mim eu precisava ao menos pensar antes de agir, pois havia ficado óbvio que minhas ações precipitadas não me levariam a lugar nenhum, bem, até levariam, mas todos seriam contrários ao dela.

Dormi muito mal, na verdade nem posso dizer que dormi, o fato de ser um domingo e estar sozinho naquela cama enorme contribuíram para minha insônia, e justamente por isso amanheci nervoso, com olheiras enormes e uma terrível dor de cabeça, haviam se passado três dias que Ginny me deixara e eu já estava a ponto de morte, ao menos aparentemente, era óbvio que minha semana se iniciara da pior maneira possível. Aparatei na entrada do Ministério pronto para começar mais uma semana de trabalho, torcendo para que tanto meu namoro quanto o Enigma Bellatrix se mostrasse mais simples, ou ao menos mais fácil de se resolver, caminhei até a seção dos aurores e ao chegar perto do meu escritório, minha secretária Janice, uma mulher aparentemente bonita mas que nunca me chamara a atenção se dirigiu a mim.

-Sr. Potter, bom dia! Tem uma moça aguardando o senhor em sua sala, ela se chama Chang e... -Não seria necessário ouvir o final daquela frase, afinal se tem Cho no meio tem problema, confusão, uma grande chance de lágrimas e meu nome estampado na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário. Abanei a mão indicando que ela não precisava continuar a explicação, soltei um rosnado irritado, afinal eu sequer havia tomado café e já teria que lidar com provavelmente a pessoa menos agradável que já conheci -bem, ao menos uma delas- e caminhei com nenhum entusiasmo até a minha sala.

-Chang. -Já a cumprimentei pelo sobrenome para que ela não viesse com intimidades, ali era não era uma ex-namorada, apenas uma jornalista, e das mais intrometidas. " _Discípula de Rita Skeeter_ " pensei indignado. -Posso ajudar?

-Harry?

-Bem, considerando que você está na minha sala...

-Oh! É claro! Que lerdeza a minha! -Ela falou de uma forma não característica dela e ainda bateu os cílios em um claro sinal de flerte, revirei os olhos entediado, se ela achava que atraía algum olhar assim estava muito, mas muito enganada. -Bem, como vai seu namoro com a Weasley? E por favor não leve minha reportagem para o lado pessoal, você sabe, é o meu trabalho, eu jamais faria algo pra te prejudicar.

-Direto ao ponto agora é? Olha, vou ser bem claro, eu não falo sobre minha vida pessoal pra ninguém a não ser os mais íntimos é claro, principalmente se for algum repórter, é como você disse Chang, é o seu trabalho, portanto se o que eu te disser render uma matéria você não iria hesitar em publicar, esse é só mais um motivo pra que eu não lhe diga nada a respeito da minha vida pessoal. Sinto muito. -Na verdade não sentia nada, e talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, ela tomaria aquelas palavras como uma forma de dizer _"Sai logo daqui"_ o que era de certa forma verdade, e me deixaria logo em paz.

-Eu não estou aqui como uma repórter Harry estou aqui como amiga, e não precisa me tratar com tanta formalidade, me chame de Cho como você sempre fez.

-Nos nunca fomos amigos Chang, e eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, então se me der licença...

-Eu sei que o fim de um relacionamento é dolorido, acredite eu sei, mas se você precisar de alguém, saiba que pode contar comigo. -Já cansado de argumentar apenas agradeci, e como eu estava em pé ainda perto da porta ela veio até mim e enlaçou meu pescoço com seus braços me surpreendendo, eu já ia afastá-la de mim quando a porta se abriu exibindo a figura de Hermione, e eu nunca havia me sentido tão feliz por ser melhor amigo da Ministra.

-Harry... Chang? Interrompo?

-Oh! Claro que não Hermione, ela já estava de saída.

-Bom, pois eu preciso de você urgentemente. -Chang, que não era boba foi logo se despedindo de nós e saindo pela porta, Hermione me olhou claramente querendo explicações, mas eu não as daria no momento.

-Mais tarde Mione, agora me diz o que aconteceu de tão sério. -Ela retirou sua varinha e lançou feitiços de privacidade, não entendi muito bem mas deixei, ela vendo minha incompreensão se explicou.

-Depois do besouro Skeeter não estou interessada em encontrar uma formiga Chang, nunca se sabe qual desses repórteres têm sua forma animaga não registrada, o assunto é confidencial, não quero abrir o profeta Diário amanhã e ver uma foto do Cabeça de Javali todo destruído.

-Mas já não foi reedificada? Pensei que você já tivesse ordenado a reconstrução.

-Você é bruxo ou o que? Se até os trouxas conseguem transformar carro em robô sem uso de magia, imagina o que não podemos fazer com uma varinha em punho? Você às vezes me envergonha com sua 'inteligência' Harry!

-Vamos ao que interessa? Não gosto de ser criticado tão deliberadamente assim.

-Certo, Draco acabou de se despedir via flu e me disse que Abe acordou, mas ele estranhamente não se lembra de nada, apenas tem flashes de um cemitério e ponto, nada do dia do ataque.

-Cemitério? Isso é estranho... você acha que precisamos interroga-lo?

-Não... o que Draco conseguiu dele é o máximo que teremos, eu só queria saber o que tem de tão especial no cemitério que ele vê, bem, na verdade eu tenho uma suposição, mas acredito que você não vai gostar.

-Diz logo Hermione.

-Além de você, eu e Ron, Abe é o único que sabe onde Dumbledore está enterrado, afinal era seu irmão, só posso deduzir então que eles usaram Legilimência para descobrir onde estava o corpo, só não entendo porque ainda não fizeram nada.

-Talvez eles tenham sentido que o que eles procuravam não estava lá, mas não... não daria certo, ela está lá sim, não com Dumbledore, mas lá.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Há alguma forma, algum feitiço que nos possibilita sentir o que estamos procurando? Assim como eu sentia as horcruxes?

-Acredito que não Harry, você as sentia devido sua conexão com elas por também ser uma, talvez algum descendente dos Peverell pudesse, uma vez que estivesse ciente do que procurava, é tudo uma questão de sangue Harry, a magia proveniente dele é muito poderosa, e os Peverell estão magicamente ligados as Relíquias, e nós sabemos que é o que eles procuram. Nós precisamos destruí-las Harry, as Relíquias, não sabemos o que Bellatrix pretende mas coisa boa não é, temos que nos adiantar. A capa tem um valor sentimental pra você, então destrua a varinha ou a pedra, ainda penso que deve ser a varinha, mesmo ela pertencendo realmente a você, ainda pode causar muitos estragos. E a pedra? Onde está?

-Eu a coloquei num anel e dei a Ginny.

-O que? -Hermione exclamou horrorizada -Aquela pedra feia?

-Hei! Ela tem um valor pra mim também! Foi através dela que eu pude falar com meus pais, Sírius e Remus... na floresta, se lembra? Como Ginny é a pessoa mais importante pra mim, pensei em deixar com ela. Mas agora se alguém descobre ela corre perigo. Honestamente, será que eu nunca terei paz? Só se passaram dois anos e esse inferno começou outra vez.

-Não sabemos o que Bellatrix realmente quer Harry, apesar de que... você se lembra? Do que Xenofilius nos disse?

 ** _"Aqueles de nós versados nessas questões, porém, reconhecem que a história antiga se refere a três objetos, ou Relíquias, que, se unidas, tornarão o seu dono senhor da Morte."_**

-E se Bellatrix quiser ser realmente o senhor da morte e trazer Voldemort a vida? Ela era completamente devota a ele, e eu não vejo melhor explicação.

Continuou Hermione com uma voz sombria, e eu estava tentado a encontrar argumentos suficientes para impossibilitar tal acontecimento.

-Eu não creio Hermione, pra trazer Voldemort a vida, seria necessário ser o Senhor da Vida, ao invés da morte não?

-Harry! Qualquer um pode matar, sabendo usar satisfatoriamente o Avada Kedavra, e a magia negra Harry? Ela contém poderes desconhecidos pra nós, eu ainda penso que devemos tentar nos manter um passo a frente, se pertencessem a mim eu destruiria uma delas, afinal são necessárias as três, estar faltando uma invalida qualquer tentativa. Olha, eu vou pesquisar todo livro sobre as Relíquias, Magia Negra ou Antiga que eu encontrar, têm que haver alguma informação contundente. E no fim do dia nós vamos até Ginny e pegamos o anel. Vai dar tudo certo Harry, nós sempre conseguimos, não será diferente dessa vez.

Assim que Hermione saiu, desabei em minha poltrona, todos esses acontecimentos me deixaram imensamente esgotados, e eu sequer havia dado um passo para a solução do problema Ginny, ela me fazia mais falta do que eu poderia explicar.

 ** _XX_**

Aquele terrível dia de trabalho enfim se encerrou, eu e meus melhores amigos fomos até o apartamento de Ginny, ela morava em uma área trouxa, então passamos em minha casa primeiro para pegar meu carro, durante todo o caminho eu estava estranhamente nervoso, nem parecia que eu a conhecia desde os onze anos, um frio em meu estômago me fazia suar, estava me sentindo patético. Chegamos no local e Hermione apertou a campainha, me dizendo apenas com os olhos pra que eu me acalmasse, minha vontade era de dizer que estava tudo sob controle, mas eu não confiava em minha própria voz.

A porta se abriu e Ginny apareceu, trajando apenas um short jeans muito curto, e uma camiseta branca, engoli em seco, os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito a deixavam imensamente atraente, mas antes que eu pudesse admirá-la um pouco mais, risadas desconhecidas atraíram minha atenção, e sem que eu ao menos pudesse controlar minha boca, fui perguntando com uma autoridade que eu não tinha.

-Quem está aí Ginny? -Meu coração se acelerou quando ela desviou sua atenção dos outros e olhou pra mim, aparentemente ela sequer havia me visto antes de abrir minha boca.

-Alguns amigos Harry, não que seja da sua conta claro.

Seu olhar feroz, combinado ao de Hermione me fizeram perder a fala, pedi desculpas silenciosamente e ela nos pediu que entrasse, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que as risadas eram dos novos aurores, arqueei uma sobrancelha ao notar a intimidade entre Carl e Ginny, eu teria um grande problema em me controlar, seria uma prova de fogo, mas se eu resistisse, seria mais um passo em direção a Ginny.

-Hermione, nós nos encontramos em um pub, na sexta quando saí com Luna, vocês se conhecem, não precisam de apresentação.

-Oi Ministra, erm... tudo bem? -Vi os três aurores se levantarem e parecerem envergonhados por estar na presença de Hermione, me controlei para não gargalhar da expressão quase mortificada deles.

-Ok... eu não estou como ministra, então por Deus, ajam normalmente e me chamem pelo nome, na verdade Ginny, eu vim conversar com você, em particular, podemos?

-Claro Mione, vamos até o meu quarto, e... vocês... se comportem. -Ela nos olhou de forma significativa que mostrava claramente não admitir ciúmes meu ou de Ron -já que Victor Krum também estava lá- e tão somente assenti em derrota, permanecemos em absoluto silêncio, o constrangimento era palpável, se ao menos Luna estivesse por perto, nos ajudaria a quebrar a tensão, mas ela havia ido a cozinha e não voltara. A todo minuto eu segurava com força a vontade de perguntar de onde eles se conheciam, ou o que estavam fazendo lá, mas me controlei, mesmo que minhas veias estivessem levemente saltadas dando a impressão que iam explodir. Cinco minutos que mais pareceram horas se passaram e eu estava prestes a ir ao banheiro quando um grito pôde ser ouvido, percebi que o som era proveniente do quarto de Ginny, me senti imensamente vulnerável e saí correndo, os demais me seguiram e assim como eu, com a varinha já posicionada, mas ao chegar lá Hermione estava contra a parede, completamente assustada, Ron correu até ela e eu olhei pra Ginny sem entender, ela gaguejava.

-Ela... o anel... ia tirar... não deixou... ai meu Deus! -Ginny começou a chorar, corri até ela e a segurei entre minhas mãos procurando qualquer sinal de machucados, quando vi que estava bem fiz a pergunta que todos queriam.

-O que aconteceu aqui? -Ela respirou fundo por diversas vezes tentando se acalmar, suas mãos tremiam tanto que mais pareciam querer ter bifa própria, conjurei um copo e, após um "Aguamenti" ela bebeu e se acalmou. Olhou pra mim em agradecimento e tirou a dúvida que consumia todos nós.

-Hermione tentou tirar o anel de mim mas... eu não sei... só vi quando ela gritou e foi arremessada pra longe. O anel não quis sair do meu dedo. Eu não entendo... -Hermione que ainda estava se recuperando do susto veio até mim com os olhos arregalados.

-Foi estranho, eu... não sei explicar, mas eu tive a mesma sensação de quando coloquei o medalhão de Régulos no pescoço, mas era uma força... uma força que não só se defendia, mas atacava também... eu não entendo. Você devia tentar Harry, ele pertence a você, se não sair, ao menos não o atacará.

Assenti e peguei a não de Ginny com a minha, tentei cuidadosamente tirar o anel de seu dedo e nada, usei um pouco mais de força e, novamente sem êxito, ele não me atacou, mas assim que o soltei senti uma dor enorme em minha cicatriz, algo que eu não sentia a dois anos, desde que matei Voldemort.

-Há algo em Ginny que está magicamente impedindo o anel de sair, eu não sei o que é, mas há algo de muito errado. Minha cicatriz doeu.

Hermione e Ron ofegaram com minha explicação, eles sabiam bem o que aquilo significava, Ginny estava espantada, e tudo que eu queria era acalmá-la, mas como, se eu estava, mui provavelmente, mais assustado que ela?

-O que vocês tanto querem com esse anel? Quer dizer, ele é um anel comum, não? -A voz de Delacour me trouxe de volta ao acontecimento, eu havia me esquecido da presença deles, e ainda não os confiava o suficiente para dividir aquelas informações, tentei ser o mais sucinto possível.

-Não podemos falar agora mas não, não é um anel comum. Você precisa se mudar Ginny. -Eu sabia que ela não aprovaria a ideia, mas eu não iria arriscar.

-O que? Não! Eu não vou sair da minha casa!

-Gi, esse anel é importante e... você sabe, Hermione provavelmente explicou tudo a você. Você terá que ir morar com Ron e Hermione, não há outra opção.

-Não Harry! Eu não vou mudar minha rotina, por Deus, sejam racionais! Vocês viram que o anel não sai, então não há perigo. Estou certa?

-Claro que não Gi! Quem quer que se interesse pelo anel não se importará em levar você junto, sem contar que minha cicatriz doeu, você sabe o que isso significa, é só o seu irmão Gi. Por favor.

-Ele morreu Harry, você pode... sei lá, ter confundido com uma dor de cabeça, não sei...

-Gi! Me diz, você realmente acredita no que está dizendo? -Ela abaixou os olhos em derrota, e vi que ela havia se rendido. -Não quero dizer que acredito que ele esteja vivo, mas... eu não sei, não posso arriscar perder você, não de vez Ginny. -Ela, que até então estava olhando pra mim, engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, a dor que expressei ao demonstrar meu medo de perdê-la era palpável, e pude notar que a atingiu.

-Ok! Vocês podem me dar licença? Vou arrumar minha mala.

Saímos do quarto em completo espanto, minha cabeça maquinava mil motivos para o acontecido, mas nada parecia fazer sentido, só uma coisa era certa, eu iria destruir a varinha e tirar qualquer risco que Ginny pudesse estar correndo, não estava disposto a deixá-la a mercê de Bellatrix e seu plano, mesmo que eu não fizesse ideia de qual fosse. Avisei Hermione o que iria fazer e aparatei até Godric's Hollow, cemitério onde estavam enterrados meus pais, Dumbledore e Snape com a Varinha das Varinhas, mas infelizmente já era tarde demais.

 ** _N/F:_**

 _Oi gente._ _Em primeiro lugar quero me desculpar com quem segue a fic desde o começo, têm sido longos dias sem minha atualização e realmente sinto muito, eu na verdade ia desistir de "Volta pra mim" por falta de inspiração mesmo, quem me acompanha sabe que escrevo, em geral, Drinny, portanto estava com dificuldades de escrever sobre Hinny, mas enfim eu consegui._ _Agradeço a paciência e peço que me desculpem._


	5. Capítulo 5

_Godric'sHollow sempre fora meu lugar de reflexão, afinal, os corpos dos meus pais estavam enterrados ali, era fato, não algo magicamente criado, era real. Portanto eu sempre ia lá para refletir, conversar com eles como se realmente pudessem me ouvir e responder, eu não me importava se parecia insano ou loucura, pois sentia que eles de fato me ouviam, e no meu coração, eu podia ouvir suas vozes me respondendo, acalmando, tirando minhas dúvidas e aconselhando._

 _Godric'sHollow se tornara meu lar._

 _(...)_

Chegar ao lugar que era meu antro de paz e encontrar exatamente uma guerra foi um baita choque, e mesmo sendo um auror treinado e experiente, naquele momento eu fiquei completamente sem reação, era assustador encontrar ali uma imagem completamente diferente da qual eu estava acostumado, os corpos permaneciam intactos - ainda abaixo da terra devido os feitiços de proteção que eu mesmo havia instalado - mas as lápides se tornaram pó, as flores foram despedaçadas como se não tivessem importância alguma, e as fotos dos entes queridos, totalmente danificadas, ignorando completamente o quanto aquelas pessoas já foram e ainda são, importantes para alguém.

Eu não havia percebido as lágrimas banhando meu rosto, apenas quando um soluço interrompeu meus pensamentos, pude notar meu corpo trêmulo, minha voz falha, e por mais que parecesse um exagero da minha parte, eu sentia como se o meu santuário de conexão com meus pais, houvesse sido profanado.

Naquele momento de extrema mágoa, nem me dei conta do real motivo de estar lá, mas diante daquele quadro, _daquela visão_ , não haviam Relíquias da Morte, nem mesmo um relacionamento fracassado, tudo que eu via era o caos em que as únicas coisas ainda existentes, que me conectava aos meus pais, havia se tornado.

(...)

-Harry está demorando, será que não devemos ir até ele?

Hermione se manifestou cortando a nuvem de silêncio que havia se instalado, todos pensavam a mesma coisa, mas hesitavam em se manifestar. Depois da saída de Harry, Ginny fez exatamente o que o moreno havia pedido, pegou a mala com suas roupas e foi para a casa do irmão e da cunhada. Mesmo que não estivesse totalmente satisfeita com o pedido, ela sabia que era o melhor a se fazer, tanto pela sua segurança, quanto pela tranqüilidade de todos. Enquanto ela pudesse, faria sua parte.

-Aquele lugar é... especial para Harry, nós não sabemos em que estado o cemitério se encontra, não devíamos tê-lo deixado ir sozinho. –Ginny -que andava impaciente de um lado para o outro- seguiu seu instinto e defendeu seu verdadeiro amor como tantas outras vezes, era uma reação natural, ela e Harry compartilharam uma historia intensa e profunda, e mesmo que, no momento não estivessem mais juntos, eram importantes um para o outro, sempre seriam.

-Olha só Ginny – Rony se pronunciou – eu entendo sua preocupação, mas exatamente por não sabermos como está o lugar talvez seja melhor deixá-lo resolver tudo sozinho, você sabe como ele se retrai em determinadas situações, vai dar tudo certo, o Harry sempre sabe o que fazer. É o Harry afinal.

-Exatamente por isso Ron, você sabe como ele reage, _nós somos a família dele,_ temos a obrigação de apoiá-lo, por favor vamos até ele...

-Concordo com ela Ron, precisamos saber se aconteceu alguma coisa. – Hermione novamente o trouxe à luz da razão deixando Ronald sem outra opção, a não ser concordar.

-Certo – relutantemente o ruivo concordou – vamos logo com isso, vou chamar alguns aurores caso...

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar sua fala, a porta se abre revelando a figura - completamente desfigurada - de Harry, as roupas do moreno estavam cobertas de terra, os olhos completamente vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ele caminhou a passos largos até Ginny, sem se importar com uma possível rejeição, apenas se entregou aos mais profundos instintos e se jogou nos braços da ruiva, que o recebeu sem hesitação, onde ele chorou copiosamente, até se render ao sono.

(...)

Acordei assustado, me sentindo estranhamente exausto, não me lembrava de onde estava, ou de como havia chegado lá, me lembrava apenas do caos em que se encontrava o cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Me levantei com um pulo, sequer notando a mulher ruiva que estava ao meu lado, porém assim que fiquei de pé, um enjôo descomunal se apoderou de mim, e tudo o que havia em meu organismo, imediatamente foi expelido, me causando uma tontura nunca sentida.

-Deus Harry! Você está bem? Quer um copo de água? Eu... – Aquela voz doce me serviu como alivio, respirei fundo e consegui um pequeno equilíbrio junto com o apoio de Ginny, lentamente as lembranças vieram até minha mente, a caminhada exaustiva até a casa de Ron, o abraço consolador que encontrei na minha ruiva, as lágrimas desesperadas que derramei, e por fim o sono. A dor ainda era nítida.

-Já estive pior, ao menos dessa vez não houve Avada Kedavra! – Tentei aliviar o clima com um leve sarcasmo, a verdade é que eu tentava não pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido, mas obviamente não deu certo, e o suspiro que Ginny soltou, mostrou claramente.

-Eu sinto muito Harry, eu sei como aquele lugar significa pra você e...

-Não Gi, por favor, não toca nesse assunto – Pedi carinhosamente, _supliquei na verdade,_ eu queria levar minha mente para qualquer coisa, menos isso – tenta falar sobre... não sei... quadribol, ou... qualquer coisa amor, quer dizer Ginny... eu... desculpa eu... só tira isso dos meus pensamentos, por favor...

-Certo Harry – Ela suspirou novamente – Faz o seguinte, vai tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo algo pra você comer, ou um chá talvez, uma poção... enfim, te espero na cozinha.

Depois que Ginny saiu, meu primeiro pensamento foi cair novamente na cama e dormir, descansar daquele dia que eu certamente escolheria – se pudesse – nunca ter acontecido, mas quando me olhei no espelho e vi o estado em que me encontrava percebi que aquela não era uma opção, portando me arrastei até o banheiro e, após ligar o chuveiro me despi das roupas imundas que usava e entrei por completo embaixo do jato de água. Era quase como uma purificação para mim, sentia como se a corrente de água tirasse todo o meu cansaço, levando meus pensamentos e sentimentos ruins para longe, e mesmo que tenha sido por um pequeno espaço de tempo, me esqueci completamente dos dias ruins que eu tive recentemente, naquele momento eu estava na casa do meu cunhado, tomando um banho, enquanto minha garota preparava um café pra mim, tudo estava normal, tinha que estar, eu ansiava por isso.

Tendo saído do banho não me importei em vestir nada demais, o quarto em que eu estava era praticamente meu, todos considerávamos assim, desta forma o guarda roupa era repleto de roupas minhas, vesti uma cueca, bermuda e camiseta, meus cabelos apenas sequei com a toalha – para evitar que os fios revoltos respingassem no chão, causando uma morte prematura na sempre obcecada por organização, Hermione Granger - deixando bagunçados como sempre, afinal não planejava sair de casa, poderia permanecer assim.

Caminhei hesitante ate a cozinha para não assustar Ginny, e quando a encontrei, a imagem aqueceu meu coração, minha ruiva estava no fogão, e pelo cheiro, preparava omelete, meu preferido. Permaneci em silêncio observando somente, tentando não estragar aquela visão incrível com a qual eu já estava tão acostumado, aquela situação era simplesmente normal pra mim, no entanto, por mais que vê-la ali me agradasse, também me trazia uma dor inconfundível que já à alguns dias se tornara uma companheira, tê-la ali, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, era incrivelmente doloroso, as lembranças das palavras cruéis que usei contra ela vinham sem receio, me fazendo ver novamente o quão idiota eu era por jogar fora a mulher mais incrível do mundo.

 _Como eu me odeio nesse momento._

-Eu sei que você está ai Harry. – Ginny sequer se virou para me ver ao dizer, o que me deixou assustado, pois eu mal havia movimentado justamente para não alertá-la.

-Como você... Você nem me viu, eu...

-Conheço seu cheiro Harry, conheço muito bem.

-Não estou usando perfume Gi, essa não colou.

-O sabonete que você usa. Como disse eu conheço você. – Ela novamente me interrompeu, e a forma como disse sobre mim, me deixou novamente angustiado, nostálgico, era cruel não poder abraçá-la como fazia antes, beijar seu pescoço enquanto cozinhava, ou ficar elogiando-a, dizendo o quanto ela ficava sexy vestindo minha camisa, na minha cozinha – apesar de não estar vestindo-a, e tão pouco na minha cozinha - ou ate mesmo apenas rirmos das piadas um do outro, era doloroso saber que, por uma estupidez, aquilo havia ficado pra trás.

-Erm... Eu... Desculpe, eu... Não queria ter dito isso... – Me interrompeu outra vez me afastando de pensamentos tempestuosos.

-Tudo bem Gi, tudo bem... – Não estava tudo bem, mas era melhor mentir a permanecer naquele constrangimento, e mesmo que uma parte de mim estivesse em extrema euforia, não deixava de ser terrivelmente torturante compartilharmos o mesmo espaço e aceitar o enorme abismo que havia entre nós, eu sabia que mesmo que tentássemos ser civilizados um com o outro, a opção de sermos apenas amigos nunca se encaixaria em nossa situação. –Eu queria agradecer por estar aqui comigo, cuidando de mim, mesmo... Mesmo depois de tudo. – Saiu como um sussurro a última frase.

-Eu deveria dizer que não precisa agradecer Harry, é o que eu normalmente faria – Ela começou e eu temi até onde aquela conversa iria. –Mas eu quero saber, não, na verdade eu _preciso_ saber o que está acontecendo.

Era com toda certeza uma das coisas que eu mais temia, em todo nosso relacionamento, sempre tentei mantê-la mais longe possível de toda confusão que, como auror, eu enfrentava, e mesmo que naquele momento não estivéssemos mais juntos, meu primeiro instinto era protegê-la.

-Não Gi, eu não posso... – Tentei me esquivar em vão, conhecendo Ginny como conheço, ela não aceitaria um simples _não_ como resposta.

-Ah! Mas você pode sim, pode e vai!

A ruiva era impetuosa, enfática, e quando colocava algo em sua cabeça, raramente voltava atrás.

-Ginny, é muito perigoso e... Alem do mais, nem temos todas as informações necessárias.

-Não importa Harry – Ela não desistiria, eu já devia saber. -Me diz o que você sabe então, mesmo que seja muito pouco, mas você não tem o direito de me tirar de casa, da minha rotina, e sequer me dar alguma informação, eu não posso deixar de treinar ou de encontrar meus amigos...

-Dino? – O nome saiu furiosamente da minha boca antes que eu pudesse evitar.

-Sem que eu saiba o que de fato estou... _Estamos_ enfrentando. E eu vou ignorar o que você disse para não brigarmos. Outra vez.

-Já que não estamos mais juntos não vejo porque evitar brigas. – Na verdade eu via motivos sim, porem eu tentava, em vão, fazê-la esquecer de tentar e conseguir, mais informações.

-Sim, você vê, e sabe bem por que. E como já disse antes, conheço você Potter, eu sei que está apenas tentando me distrair. Não vai dar certo.

 _Potter._

Quando ela pronunciava meu sobrenome nos momentos de raiva eu ficava furioso, era impessoal demais para nossa relação, mas em momentos assim, de descontração, aquecia meu coração a possibilidade de torná-la minha Senhora Potter.

 _Só que isso não vai mais acontecer. Seu imbecil._

Meu cérebro idiota me lembrou, fazendo-me sentir novamente uma raiva enorme das minhas atitudes, minha estupidez.

-O que exatamente você quer saber?

-Tudo que vocês sabem. – Claro que sim. Bufei sem conseguir evitar. –E tudo o que conseguirem descobrir posteriormente.

-O que? Não! Isso já é pedir demais, você sabe que há informações confidenciais e...

-Eu estou na mira dessa varinha Harry, literalmente. O objeto que pelo visto vocês e mais alguém precisam, está no meu dedo, e não sai de forma alguma. Se eu estou em perigo, como você mesmo disse, certamente vou precisar me proteger, e é impossível se proteger do desconhecido, você deveria saber disso.

Não havia fatos contra aqueles argumentos, portanto mesmo completamente insatisfeito, enquanto tomávamos nosso café, contei tudo a ela, os recados de Bellatrix, nossa suspeita pelo interesse nas Relíquias... A morte do elfo e dos trouxas e... E somente isso na verdade, porque era exatamente o que tínhamos. Apenas suposições e acontecimentos isolados.

-Uau, eu... uau! Não sei o que dizer. Então Bellatrix não esta morta?E o que exatamente eles querem com as relíquias? Por que o anel não quis sair do meu dedo? O que eu tenho a ver com isso, exatamente?

-Na sei Gi, não sei! Pelo que parece sim, Bellatrix está viva, já as outras, são perguntas sem respostas.

-Meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo, pensei que depois daquele fatídico dia, finalmente teríamos paz mas... Voldemort nos assombra, como sempre!

\- Nós estamos fazendo o possível pra descobrir tudo Gi. Hermione está cuidando disso, você sabe, nada escapa aos olhos dela. E eu sinto muito por você esta nessa situação, se eu pudesse, daria minha vida pra que você não tivesse que enfrentar isso.

-Certo. Você está certo, se há alguém capaz de descobrir coisas impossíveis, é Mione. E não se preocupe – Ela segurou minha mão e um arrepio percorreu por todo meu corpo, minha vontade era novamente tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la. Eu tinha saudade da sua boca. – eu sei que você não tem culpa, que faria qualquer coisa pra tirar qualquer um dessa situação. Conheço você. E Harry? Eu agradeço muito por você ter contado tudo pra mim.

-Você não me deixou muita escolha Gi! – Arqueei as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir. Deus, como ela era linda! Aquele sorriso, os cabelos ruivos, as sardas que salpicavam seu corpo, me deixando alucinado, ou a forma como ela mordia os lábios depois de sorrir. Eu era fascinado por aquela mulher.

-Bom eu... Eu tenho que ir Harry, e não precisa se intimidar em vir aqui só porque me mudei, temporariamente... Você é bem vindo. Como sempre.

-Você sabe que é temporário, não sabe?

Perguntei sabendo que ela entenderia, mas provavelmente se esquivaria, tentando mudar o assunto.

-A mudança? Claro que sei. Não me imagino morando em outro lugar, não definitivamente.

-Estou falando de nós, Gi.

Olhei com intensidade dentro de seus olhos, ela sustentou o olhar por um tempo, até que desviou.

-Harry... Por favor.

-Não Gin! Eu te amo! – Eu não a deixaria fugir facilmente – E você me ama. Sei que fui um idiota de merda, um imbecil que não soube controlar o ciúme, mas eu te amo Gi, amo mais que qualquer coisa, e você também me ama. Por favor. –Dei um passo até ela mas recuei quando vi que ela se afastou. Esse simples gesto quebrou ainda mais meu coração.

-Você me magoou Harry! Insinuou que eu, que sempre esperei por você, te amei desde o primeiro momento que te vi, estava traindo você. E mesmo sabendo o quanto eu te amo, como você mesmo disse, não confiou em mim. Não posso perdoar tão facilmente, não quando eu confiei quase cegamente em você e não recebi o mesmo. Eu sinto muito.

Permaneci em silêncio quando ela saiu, não sei por quanto tempo fiquei olhando para o nada, remoendo as palavras que ela dissera, mas ao ver a mágoa que havia nos olhos dela, percebi que tê-la de volta seria ainda mais difícil que imaginava. Se havia uma coisa que Ginny prestava era a confiança, eu havia quebrado a sua, e se quisesse, teria que me esforçar muito pra restaurá-la.


	6. Capítulo 6

Os dias se passavam e eu me sentia cada vez mais impotente. Enquanto o dilema Belatrix seguia sem nenhuma solução, meu relacionamento com Ginny saiu do status término de namoro para amizade com o ex, e eu não sabia o que significava - se essa nova relação era um sinal de que eu estava a um passo de tê-la de volta, ou se era apenas uma forma dela me dizer que, namoro entre nós dois, nunca mais.

Eu me prendia desesperadamente à segunda opção, nem tocava no assunto, temendo a possibilidade de um fim definitivo. Eu ainda esperava pelo "nós".

A cada dia a casa dos meus melhores amigos se tornava mais minha que de costume, desde que Ginny se mudara para lá, tomei a liberdade de ir também. Eu dizia a todos que, como chefe dos autores, estava apenas preocupado com sua segurança. Mas ninguém engolia aquilo, claro, todos sabiam que eu tão somente queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dela. Mesmo sob pretextos completamente infelizes.

Hermione passava seus dias com a cara enfiada em livros, tentando encontrar um motivo para justificar o interesse de Bellatriz nas Relíquias. Estávamos experimentando uma sensação de desconforto, um silêncio gritante em que temíamos o próximo passo da comensal, pois apesar da sua demora em agir novamente, esperávamos o pior. Vindo dela o pior ainda seria pouco.

Enquanto isso não podíamos parar, nossa vida se seguia, e tínhamos que tentar agir como se não esperássemos ataques assustadores, como se não estivéssemos temendo uma comensal louca que por algum motivo respirava no nosso pescoço, tramando algo que sequer imaginávamos o que era.

\- Eu não sei mais onde procurar Harry. O problema é na verdade, que eu não tenho ideia do que procurar.

-Já procurou por prováveis feitiços de ressurreição? Ou... Utilidades para as Relíquias... Ou talvez algum feitiço de possessão. Tem que haver algo, o anel não teria se fixado à Ginny sem motivos óbvios. - Eu imaginava que ela já tinha sim, procurado por todas as explicações possíveis e prováveis, mas o desespero que se apoderava de mim, me deixava por vezes irracional. O medo maior agora era o perigo iminente em que Ginny se encontrava. E eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

-Serio Harry? - Ron veio em defesa de sua esposa. - Acha mesmo que Hermione não procurou por tudo que existe e até mesmo que não existe? Ela mal tem dormido Harry. Você sabe que essa é uma situação nova. Nos nossos tempos de escola tínhamos Dumbledore pra nos dar dicas, mesmo que enigmáticas. Mas agora... não temos ninguém, além de nós mesmos.

\- Eu sei Ron, me desculpe. Não quero que pareça que estou duvidando de Hermione. Sei que ela se empenha cem por cento em tudo, mas... Não é tão fácil pra mim. Se eu não focar nisso eu vou me desesperar por estar tão longe da Ginny... mesmo morando sob o mesmo teto. Eu só estou tentando ocupar minha mente apenas nisso. Me desculpe também Hermione, sabe que confio minha vida a você.

-Tudo bem Harry, eu te entendo. E como já disse, estou fazendo tudo o que posso para descobrir algo. Só confie em mim.

-Você sabe que confio... - Suspirei frustrado. -Mas será que nao há mais ninguém que possa ajudar? Talvez... Não sei... O Malfoy... Ele é sobrinho dela, foi, mesmo que por pouco tempo, um Comensal da Morte. Ele deve saber alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

-Eu não acho que ele saiba, Harry. - Disse Hermione -Senão já teria se pronunciado, o pouco tempo que ele viveu como Comensal não foi suficiente pra que ele descobrisse algo relevante, sem contar que ele não era um dos mais chegados a Voldemort.

-Droga! Não é possível. Ela aparece do nada, causa um escarcéu e de repente some? Sem mais ataques, sem bilhetes anônimos... nada! - Eu tinha consciência que estava me tornando chato, insistente. Mas a falta de respostas me deixava no limite, e a única pessoa que, geralmente me distraía em situações semelhantes, já não tinha a mesma relação comigo. -Chame Draco aqui Mione, mesmo que seja uma informação mínima, ainda é melhor do que nada.

-Certo Harry - Ela suspirou, claramente contra o meu pedido. -Vou enviar um patrono a ele, enquanto isso, você e Ronald tem aurores para treinar.

Minha melhor amiga saiu da sala trazendo-nos de volta à realidade. Apesar das circunstâncias, ou talvez exatamente por causa delas, devíamos estar mais preparados que nunca.

Saímos em passos lentos da minha sala, eu não tinha a mínima condição de me concentrar em uma luta devido às constantes preocupações que rondavam minha mente, mas lembrando-me das muitas vezes que duelei sob pressão, me forcei a focar somente no que era necessário. Eu precisava dos melhores ao meu lado quando a situação finalmente chegasse ao fim.

-Bom dia aurores. Apesar de passarmos por dois anos de imensa paz, devemos estar sempre preparados para enfrentar o pior. Não sabemos quem está lá fora ou o que se passa na mente de cada um, e nosso propósito aqui, é proteger as pessoas, proteger um ao outro. Portanto, peço que se dividam em duplas e comecem com um simples Estupefaça, porém, seu oponente deve se defender, ou com um escudo, ou atacando de volta. Lembrem -se que, às vezes, a melhor defesa é o ataque.

Havia um total de vinte aurores no departamento, como a maioria dos Comensais estava preso, direcionamos a maioria para outros setores, muitos se especializaram em Medibruxia, outros em Feitiços, Poções e por aí vai, duas vezes por mês, eu reunia os vinte que restaram para treinar e testar o desempenho, eu havia escolhido os melhores, os que haviam permanecido nunca me decepcionaram.

Enquanto eu observava o treinamento, notei que Karl, o novato, não estava presente. Aquilo me deixou intrigado, confesso, não pelo ciúme em pensar que ele poderia estar com Ginny - afinal eles desenvolveram certa amizade - mas porque todos sabiam que hoje era um dia indispensável, e sua falta, despertou desconfiança em mim.

-Aconteceu algo Harry? - Ronald, ao perceber meu semblante se aproximou para perguntar, eu temia que ele não aceitasse meus argumentos, mas era meu melhor amigo, eu tinha que contar com ele.

-O que sabemos sobre esse Karl, Ron?

Ele varreu a sala com os olhos, buscando pelo rosto pouco conhecido, e ao notar que não estava presente, os voltou pra mim, já concordando com minha desconfiança.

-Ele sabia que o treinamento é indispensável? Alguém o avisou?

-Sabia Ron, ontem mesmo eu reuni todos e avisei, ele estava presente. Hoje não só faltou, como não deu explicações.

-Talvez devêssemos perguntar ao Krum. - Disse Ron. -Eles chegaram juntos em Londres, devem ter alguma afinidade.

-Vou perguntar. Fique aqui pois precisamos fazer uma demonstração com as Imperdoáveis. E você será meu parceiro de duelo, não me deixe te humilhar, Ron. Não Na frente deles.

Ele me olhou em zombaria, como se duvidasse que eu era capaz de tal, e eu, como sempre, e eu apenas ri, disfarçadamente. Às vezes mais pareciamos crianças. A única adulta em tempo integral, era Hermione. Nosso cérebro e, por vezes, coração.

Caminhei lentamente em direção ao Krum, que atacava seu oponente com precisão, seus feitiços eram silenciosos e os movimentos ágeis, estuporava e se defendia muito bem, mal suava para demonstrar exaustão. Seu oponente, Dino Thomas, já se mostrava ofegante, ele nunca fora muito impressionante em ataques, mas suas estratégias, eram irrepreensíveis. Era o melhor em planejar ataques. Aproveitando que Dino pediu uma pausa para descansar, tomei seu lugar.

-Tire alguns minutos Thomas, eu só preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

Lancei um feitiço Silenciador ao nosso redor, de forma que ninguém pudesse ouvir nossa conversa, seria como se estivéssemos apenas duelando.

-Me diga Victor, o quanto você conhece KarlEriksson? - Ao final da pergunta, lancei um feitiço Estuporante, ao que ele, imediatamente, se defendeu. Sequer se assustou, estava me impressionando.

\- Eu não o conheço bem Senhor, não sei de sua família, ou de onde mora. Ele não é de conversar muito.

"A não ser com a minha garota" pensei. Eu estava trabalhando em controlar meus ciúmes, mas nem sempre levava a melhor.

-Certo. E sabe o porque ele não veio hoje?

Continuamos a atacar e defender, como se um pudesse prever o feitiço iminente do outro. Era espantoso.

-Ele veio, Senhor. Minutos antes de chegarem ele saiu, não sei para onde, ou o que foi fazer, mas ele estava aqui.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais confuso. Porém, antes que eu o perguntasse qualquer outra coisa, a porta se abriu e Karl entrou, eu posso até estar enganado, mas ao me ver ele se assustou, como se não esperasse me ver. O que erw estranho ja que eu era o treinador, esse pequeno lampejo inesperado me intrigou ainda mais.

-Me desculpe pelo atraso Sr. Potter, eu tive que sair, resolver algumas pendências, nada para se preocupar, eu garanto. Não vai se repetir.

O respondi com total desconfiança.

\- Eu realmente espero isso, como foi dito ontem, os dias de treinamento são apenas dois ao mês, e são indispensáveis. Tome o meu lugar.

Saí de perto e o deixei duelando com Victor, havia algo de diferente na expressão dele, ele parecia com raiva, vingativo. E seus ataques à Krum eram ritmados, cruéis, como se quisesse ferir realmente, não apenas estuporar, porém o búlgaro me surpreendia com sua precisão na defesa. Eu teria que procurá-lo após o treino, suas habilidades seriam muito necessárias, principalmente nesse momento de iminente confronto.

Antes que eu pudesse caminhar mais um pouco pela sala, e acompanhar o desempenho dos outros aurores, Hermione nos chamou dizendo que Draco já havia chegado.

-Ok, pessoal. Teremos que deixar as Imperdoáveis para amanhã, eu sei que treino em dois dias seguidos não é um acontecimento comum, mas surgiu algo mais urgente, por isso estão liberados. Descansem bem para estarem concentrados amanhã, não queremos ninguém levando uma Cruciatos porque não estava suficientemente focado, certo? - Eles ofegaram ao som das minhas palavras, e eu ignorei, precisava deles preparados. Mas era óbvio que eu não falava sério, era extremamente cuidadoso quando se tratava do trabalho. -Vamos Ron.

Saímos apreensivos, embora Hermione acreditasse que Draco não poderia nos ajudar, eu estava confiante. Ao chegar na minha sala, Malfoy já estava nos esperando, não nos tornamos melhores amigos, mas havia sim uma certa amizade entre nós.

-Harry Potter, em que posso ajudar? - Revirei os olhos diante de tanta pomposidade.

-Sem essa, Draco. Até parece que somos desconhecidos. O assunto é sério, porém antes de qualquer coisa, como está Astória? Não tive mais notícias.

-Ela está bem, na medida do possível. Ontem saiu com Ginny e Luna, acho que ao shopping, não tenho certeza. As meninas têm a ajudado muito, o sorriso que vi no rosto dela ontem... havia sumido à muito tempo. - A feição de Draco emanava carinho ao falar da noiva, meu coração se comprimiu um pouco ao pensar que, talvez, eu nunca mais tivesse essa relação tão linda com a Ginny.

-Então... Gin estava com Astória ontem? - Perguntei tentando soar desinteressado, mas a verdade é que eu estava chegando do trabalho quando ela estava saindo, completamente linda, e ao cogitar a possibilidade de um encontro, meu coração se quebrou mais um pouco. Estava começando a duvidar que um dia ele pudesse estar inteiro novamente.

-Sim, estava. Uma pequena distração para garotas. Eu tenho muito o que agradecer a elas.

Fiquei visivelmente aliviado ao saber que minha ruiva estava com as amigas, sabia bem que não tinha direito algum sobre ela, mas não estava pronto para abrir mão de um futuro com Ginny, e provavelmente, nunca estaria.

-Pode sorrir, Harry. Eu sei que você só perguntou por medo de que na verdade, ela tivesse em um encontro. Estou mentindo? - Hermione, perspicaz como sempre, me deixou ainda mais envergonhado dos meus temores.

-Eu... Não é nada disso. Só estava curioso.

-Nah! É isso sim... e com razão em? Se eu não fosse tão apaixonado por Astória, não perderia a chance de sair com Ginny. Aquela ruiva é fenomenal. Você tem razão em estar com medo.

\- Eu não estou com medo e... será que dá pra parar? Já não basta ter perdido ela, ainda preciso ouvir meus amigos zombando tão abertamente de mim? Sério mesmo?

-Bom... Não é como se a culpa não fosse sua Harry. Se não tivesse sido tão idiota...

Eu amava Hermione, mas as vezes, eu realmente não suportava sua franqueza. Ela não apenas enfiava a faca no coração, mas como a girava também. Quanto mais sangue saísse, melhor.

O silêncio que havia se instalado na sala era enlouquecedor, parecia que todos - menos Hermione - estavam constrangidos pela minha vergonha, e de forma alguma queriam se pronunciar. Tratei de quebrar aquele silêncio. Apesar de saber que a culpa era inteiramente minha, não queria a pena de ninguém.

-Certo... ok! Chega desse assunto, não chamamos Draco aqui pra falar sobre meu relacionamento... ou a falta dele. Enfim. Draco, creio que esteja a par da situação que temos enfrentado ultimamente.

-Sim... minha tia Bella. Que curiosamente deveria estar morta.

-Deveria, mas infelizmente não está, e ainda pior que isso, tem nos ameaçado. Eu só queria saber se você não tem conhecimento de algo que possa ser útil, qualquer coisa... do seu tempo lá... talvez.

Eu hesitei ao tocar naquele assunto, não era segredo pra ninguém que Draco não se orgulhava do seu passado, e sua feição ao me ouvir falar, apenas confirmou o que eu já sabia.

-Eu... na verdade não Harry, sinto muito. - Ele suspirou. -Você bem sabe que só me tornei... aquilo, como uma vingança de Voldemort pelo fracasso do meu pai em conseguir a profecia, então não, eu não era informado de nada importante. Queria ajudar, mas...

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha como se dissesse: "Eu te avisei, Potter!" Mas apenas dei de ombros. Ela procurava informações a seu modo, e eu ao meu. O que eu não podia, era esperar sentado.

-Tudo bem Draco, eu ainda tinha uma leve esperança de que descobrisse algo novo mas, era bem provável que não seria com você. E apesar de não ajudar em nada no momento, fico feliz que dentre os muitos Sonserinos, você, Blaise e Pansy não seguiram esse caminho.

-Vocês investigaram minha cunhada? - Ele perguntou subitamente, e eu que sequer havia cogitado aquela opção, me incline interessado em seus argumentos. -Ela é uma das Sonserinas que serviram cegamente a Voldemort, sem contar que ela estava no ataque à Cabeça de Javali. Porque não foram atrás dela, afinal?

Hermione se justificou. -Não tínhamos provas de que ela estava lá. Desde o incidente com Astória quase não tivemos contato com você, então não tínhamos como saber. Além do mais, nunca mais ouvimos falar de Daphne. O que tem feito? Sabe onde mora?

-Na verdade, ela se casou com Theodore Nott. Ambos possuem um negócio de produção de varinhas. E sim, sei exatamente onde mora. Vocês sabem que diferente de mim Theo sempre teve inclinação para ser um Comensal. Se ele não souber de algo do passado, certamente sabe sobre a suposta ressurreição de minha querida tia. - O sarcasmo era evidente. -Apesar de que ele sempre fora um incompetente. A esposa é muito mais peçonhenta.

-Sendo assim Draco, gostaria que fosse comigo, hoje mesmo, agora se possível. Tudo bem pra você? - Perguntei ansioso.

-Harry, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. - Hermione disse, cautelosa como sempre.

\- Eu sou o chefe dos autores, Mione. Sou eu quem precisa fazer isso. E você sabe.

\- Pode até ser o chefe, mas isso é muito mais que um trabalho pra você, é pessoal, e não quero te ver estragando tudo devido seu temperamento!

\- Temperamento? Eu não sou um Weasley! Eles sim são impulsivos e nervosos. Com todo o respeito Ron, mas você sabe que é verdade.

\- Eu até concordo que nós Weasleys somos impulsivos, deve ser algo com a cor do cabelo e tal. Mas devo te lembrar do ato de imprudência e impulsividade ao terminar com minha irmã? Se isso não é mal temperamento, não sei o que é.

Mais uma vez colocavam minha relação com Ginny em pauta, e isso já estava me dando nos nervos.

-Mas. Que. Caralho! - O tom de minha voz era baixo, mas as palavras expressavam com exatidão minha ira. - É muito, pedir que deixem meu namoro ou o fim dele, ou qualquer porra relacionada a mim e Ginny em paz? Já não basta essa... essa... sei lá que palavra posso usar... já não é suficiente minha infelicidade com a situação? Olha Mione, eu entendo, e infelizmente, tenho que concordar que sou um tanto imprudente. Mas não dá pra ficar sentado esperando. Eu preciso ir lá. E tem que ser agora. Você é a Ministra e minha melhor amiga, eu te respeito e admiro acima de tudo, mas com ou sem sua permissão, estou indo. Então por favor, não tente me impedir. Você vem Draco?

Depois do desabafo impulsivo - ironicamente o assunto que causou tal ato - nem ousei olhar na direção de Hermione, que certamente estava chocada, assustada ou magoada. Portanto apenas encarei a indecisão de Draco, que não sabia se ficava do meu lado, ou do dela. Depois de alguns minutos de espera, o ouvi se desculpar com Hermione e seguir em direção a mim. Tentei não me entusiasmar, mas ao menos tive a certeza de estarmos um passo mais perto de entender o plano de Bellatriz, e assim, com sucesso, impedir que a vida da minha ruiva, corra qualquer risco.

Onde está a interação Hinny de que tantos almejamos?

O que realmente Bellatriz pretende fazer?

Bem... pra primeira pergunta, no próximo capítulo teremos Hinny!

Eeeeeeh!! Rsrsrsrs

Já a segunda, algumas coisas serão explicadas, mas se acalmem, em breve, tudo será esclarecido.

Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora, não desistirei da fic. Mesmo que demore, eu prosseguirei.

Muito obrigada a todos que lêem, votam, comentam e acrescentam a listas de leitura. Eu nem sei como agradecer. Sério mesmo, a cada visualização a mais, eu tenho um maior ânimo pra continuar.

Beijinhos a todos e espero que gostem.


	7. Capítulo 7

Me lembro exatamente do dia em que comecei a caça às Relíquias.

Dumbledore já havia morrido, e eu tomei como minha meta de vida, concluir a missão que havia sido confiada a mim. Assim que tive conhecimento de que o medalhão encontrado na caverna era falso, abri mão de tudo que tinha para encerrar de vez essa questão. Eu precisava de sucesso, e não podia me distrair, exatamente por isso deixei o amor da minha vida pra trás. Doeu como o inferno abrir mão de Ginny, mas eu sabia que seria melhor assim, não podia me permitir a possibilidade de perdê-la. Ela era tudo de melhor que havia em mim.

Nem mesmo Hermione ou Ron teriam ido comigo, se essa escolha realmente tivesse sido minha, mas a permanência deles ao meu lado havia sido decretada desde o momento em que nos conhecemos.

Somos três, mas somos um.

Sei que o que realmente impediu que Gin me acompanhasse foi sua maioridade. E mesmo que eu tenha terminado com ela antes de partir, não posso medir o quanto senti sua falta. Cada segundo de cada maldito dia eu sonhava com ela, sentia em meu paladar o sabor de sua boca, meu coração se apertava em angústia quando seguia seus passos através do mapa do maroto, ora por preocupação que sofresse retaliação, ora por medo que se aproximasse de outro alguém, que descobrisse que eu não valia a pena. Mesmo sabendo o quão séria era a missão que estava cumprindo, as inseguranças de adolescente ainda penetravam meu coração, e ali naquela floresta eu prometi a mim mesmo, que depois que tudo acabasse nunca a deixaria, que nada me impediria de estar com ela da forma que tanto almejava naquele momento.

Eu estava tremendamente enganado.

Eu me permiti perdê-la. Meu ciúme, minha estupidez, minha ignorância, e agora, o medo por Bellatriz me afastava ainda mais. Me sentia dividido entre o conflito de permanecer longe temendo pela sua segurança, e a vontade de lutar por ela, mostrar que posso ser quem ela merece.

Por isso a ideia de procurar a cunhada de Draco me parecia tão atraente, qualquer palavra sobre o que estava acontecendo e eu teria a certeza se deveria ou não insistir por ela neste momento. Meu coração partido dói imensamente, mas a ideia de perdê-la definitivamente, de cogitar viver em um mundo que ela não viva, é incomparavelmente pior.

Estava quase na saida do Ministério, em direção a casa de Daphne, quando me lembrei que queria conversar com Victor Krum. Sua performance nos ataques eram realmente impressionantes, e tê-lo ao nosso lado, seria de extrema utilidade. Eu não possuía o hábito de confiar em qualquer auror iniciante para estar na linha de frente em grandes batalhas, mas sabia que ele não era iniciante e vendo-o duelar - e conhecendo a forma de ataque de Bellatriz - sua ajuda seria extremamente importante.

\- Draco, eu preciso ter uma conversa com um novo auror antes de irmos, você me acompanha? Não vai demorar.

\- Sem problemas Harry, o maior interessado é você, sendo assim estou à sua disposição.

\- Certo, vem comigo então.

Assim como imaginava, Victor ainda estava na sala de treinamento, desta vez, disparando ataques furiosos nos vários Mudjongs que ficavam espalhados no fundo do local, era impressionante a força que ele usava. Tentei me fazer ser notado, mas ele permanecia tão concentrado que ficava alheio ao que estava ao redor, tive então a ideia de o desarmar, portanto, silenciosamente lancei o Expeliarmus, e como esperava, ele olhou na minha direção, só não contava com a magia sem varinha que ele usou contra mim, ao me desarmar também.

-Sr. Potter, me desculpe! Não sabia que era o senhor. - Ele me olhou alarmado, como se não acreditasse que tinha atacado justo a mim.

Eu sinceramente não gostava de todo esse receio em se aproximar de mim, ou falar comigo, haviam bruxos muito mais habilidosos que eu, ele mesmo era um pelo pouco que pude notar. O êxito que obtive sobre Voldemort não me colocava em um pedestal. Poderia ter sido com qualquer um.

-Não se desculpe Victor, e me chame de Harry por favor. Mas... por Merlin! Estou espantado com toda essa... Você tem muita precisão. Se me permite, de onde saiu tudo isso?

Ele me olhava desconfiado, apreensivo, e não entendi porque ele reagiria assim ao meu elogio, mas ao ouvir a explicação que ele detalhadamente me contou, sua reação se fez justificada. Fiquei alguns minutos apenas o encarando, sem saber o que dizer, eu realmente imaginava que seu tutor teria sido alguém muito impressionante, principalmente nos feitiços de ataque, mas em momento algum cogitei a hipótese de ser um ex-comensal.

-Então você aprendeu tudo isso com o ex-comensal Igor Karkarof? Sabia que tanta habilidade advinha de alguém com muito conhecimento.

-O senhor não vai me tratar com receio ao saber disso, vai? Eu sei que...

-Não se preocupe Krum. - Draco se pronunciou antes que eu tivesse a chance. -Se Harry não se importou em manter amizade com um Malfoy, certamente não terá problema nenhum com você. Ele é o santo Potter afinal. Tão bonzinho que enjoa.

Victor tentou não rir. Falhou miseravelmente.

-Muito engraçado Draco. - Fingi uma gargalhada, ele tão somente revisou os olhos entediado. -Mas me diga Victor, Igor chegou a ser preso, porém não ficou por muito tempo, ele nunca havia comentado nada com você sobre as Relíquias da Morte ou algo do tipo?

-Sinto muito senhor... Harry. Nós não ficávamos muito nesse assunto.

-Tudo bem Victor, eu já esperava. Olha, foi você quem trouxe a informação sobre as Relíquias então acho que posso te dar alguns detalhes, estamos sob o risco de um ataque, ainda não posso dizer o nome, mas você certamente será útil, só peço que fique sob aviso e não comente com ninguém.

-Pode contar comigo e com minha discrição.

-Continue seu treino então, nos vemos amanhã.

Me despedi e caminhei até a saída, a expectativa novamente levando a melhor sobre mim. Assim que alcançamos um ponto onde era possível aparatar, Draco esticou as mãos, arqueei a sobrancelha não entendendo sua intenção.

-O que foi Malfoy? Quer segurar minha não pra atravessar a rua?

Um sorriso zombeteiro dominando meus lábios.

-Se foder Potter! Você ao menos sabe onde ela mora?

-Não! E não é exatamente por isso que está indo comigo?

-Claro! Mas se não sabe o lugar, como vai aparatar?

Levei alguns segundos para compreender, e ao fazê-lo, apenas olhei um pouco emburrado em sua direção e, sem qualquer comentário, segurei sua mão. A sensação era a de sempre, mas não impedia que meu estômago se contorcesse quase jogando todo o meu almoço fora.

\- Eu, definitivamente, odeio aparatar!

-Somos dois, mas não pode negar que é mais prático. - Draco concordou.

-Certo Malfoy - respirei fundo - agora me diz, qual dessas é a casa?

Estávamos em um dos bairros mais ricos de Londres, as casas - que mais pareciam palácios - esbanjavam riqueza. A que eu olhava embasbacado no momento, era exageradamente grande, com capacidade de abrigar uma numerosa família, até me recusava a acreditar que um casal que sequer tinha filhos, morasse em um lugar tão... intimidante.

-É exatamente a que está olhando, Harry.

Minha boca abriu-se ainda mais.

-Sabe. Eu me pergunto. O que leva uma pessoa a morar num lugar tão grande? Quer dizer. Eles são apenas dois. Essa casa abrigará um exército. Me parece ostentação demais. - Indaguei curioso.

-Não discordo de você Harry. - Pela expressão de Draco, podia afirmar que havia algo mais. -Mas já reparou no tamanho do Largo Grimauld? É imenso, e principalmente agora que Ginny se foi... temporariamente. - Ele acrescentou rapidamente, ao notar minha expressão nada satisfeita. -Você mora sozinho, então, acredito que os motivos diferem bastante. Uns por puro prazer de esbanjar, outros por apreço sentimental. Todos têm um motivo, Potter, e não importa qual seja, não cabe a nós julgar. Agora chega de conversa. Temos uma missão aqui.

-Certo, você deveria ir na frente, eles não serão muito amigáveis comigo.

-Na verdade Harry, seria uma boa você usar aquela capa agora. Está com ela aí? - Me dou um tapa mentalmente, ao lembrar que por mais estúpido que seja, eu não trouxe o item que é indispensável pra mim, além de ser uma das coisas que a comensal mais louca do universo está procurando. E nesse momento me pergunto. Onde estou com a cabeça?

Em Ginny. Claro.

-Então, Draco... eu... - Raspo minha garganta pra disfarçar o constrangimento causado por minha própria estupidez. -Eu não trouxe. - Acrescento num sussurro.

-Você não trouxe?

Balanço a cabeça negando, sem emitir palavra alguma.

-Sabe, as vezes - não sempre - mas com bastante frequência, eu me pergunto como um ser com a sua inteligência foi capaz de derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas. Eu realmente não entendo.

Eu já sabia disso, perspicácia nunca foi um ponto forte meu.

-Eu também tenho essa dúvida, engraçadinho. Mas esse não é o momento certo para debater sobre minhas habilidades. Podemos deixar pra depois?

-Ok! Você está certo dessa vez. E já que você não está com sua capa, vamos ter que ir com a cara e a coragem mesmo. Eu vou na frente, faço as perguntas, e você fica caladinho do meu lado. Por Merlin, não fale nada! Deixa tudo comigo.

\- Eu sou o chefe aqui, esqueceu?

Não estava sendo arrogante, mas em toda minha vida, nunca apreciei que me mandassem ficar em silêncio. Odiava me sentir impotente.

-Não é, não. Sou meu próprio chefe. Esqueceu?

-Humpf! Não sei onde Hermione estava com a cabeça quando inventou essa de auro-medi-bruxo.

-Ah, mas eu sei! Ela estava pensando exatamente em salvar a bunda arrogante dos aurores que se metem em perigo desnecessário. Ela sim, tem perspicácia. Diferente de...

-Tá legal. Vamos logo! Não estamos aqui pra papear. Você fala. Eu me calo. Acabe logo com isso. - Falei, depois de um suspiro um tanto quanto dramático.

Draco caminhou a minha frente impávido como sempre. Lembro-me de quando o criticava - ou melhor - o abominava nos tempos de escola. Nem imaginava que se tratava de uma pessoa cuja maior característica era lealdade. Tão leal que abriu mão da liberdade de escolha em favor da mãe, e por muito pouco não perdeu a inocência cometendo assassinato quando era tão jovem.

Perspicácia.

Palavra que muito me irritou a minutos atrás, mas me lembrando bem, foi graças a exatamente essa característica, que Dumbledore livrou Draco de viver uma vida tão assombrada. Aquele homem era um ícone de sabedoria, e se ainda estivesse aqui, provavelmente já teríamos desvendado todo esse mistério. Ou pelo menos, descoberto uma solução.

Mas infelizmente, esse não é o caso.

O que é estranho, pois foi justamente por colocar seu dedo no mesmo anel que Ginny está usando, que sua vida iniciou sua trajetória ao fim.

Preciso perguntar à Hermione se Gin corre o mesmo risco.

Ginny.

Apenas o pensar em seu nome é suficiente para que meu coração se acelere. Eu amo essa mulher. Preciso dela.

-Nem nos ocupamos em saber se estão em casa.

Draco me livrou dos pensamentos em Ginny. Eu precisava me concentrar, e pensar nela não me traria ajuda no momento. Nós ainda estávamos do lado de fora, esperando que atendessem. Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado, sei apenas que me sentia confuso. Em parte a ansiedade em descobrir algo que trouxesse uma luz, uma solução para tudo aquilo, me deixava eufórico. Mas por outro lado, a apreensão em saber que estava prestes a me encontrar com dois comensais me trazia enorme desconforto. Só esperava que as coisas não nos levassem a um confronto desnecessário. A única pessoa para quem tinha a pretensão de disparar qualquer feitiço era Bellatriz, e ela certamente não se encontrava presente.

-Draco Malfoy e... Harry Potter? - Meu nome saiu como num cuspido, claro. Como se fosse nauseante a mera ideia de pronunciá-lo. -A que devemos a honra?

A porta havia sido aberta por ninguém menos que Daphne. Sua figura imponente em nada se assemelhava a Astória, em comum possuíam apenas a cor dos cabelos, pois enquanto Ast possuía formas e curvas singelas e delicadas, Daphne era toda cheia de curvas. Tudo em seu corpo era exagerado. Me perguntava se era natural, não que fosse da minha conta.

-Daphne, me perguntei se queria notícias de sua irmã e vim trazê-las pessoalmente. Dado o fato de que eram tão unidas, imaginei que estivesse preocupada. Será que poderíamos entrar?

-Não sabia que precisava trazer o chefe dos aurores para entregar notícias, principalmente considerando que somos família. Você deve me achar idiota, não?

-Será que podemos entrar, ou não? Greengass?

Draco me olhou torto, em menos de cinco minutos já havia quebrado minha promessa de permanecer em silêncio.

-Vocês são inofensivos. Entrem logo. - Educação não era seu forte, aparentemente. Com um gesto de mãos ela nos conduziu até uma enorme sala, meu olhar se demorou em um piano gigantesco que se localizava em um ponto bem central. A vontade de criticar por haver um artefato trouxa na sala de uma Sonserina-Comensal metida à besta era grande, mas o olhar apreensivo de Draco me lembrou o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. Eu não podia e não iria, colocar tudo a perder.

-Sentem-se... ou fiquem em pé, eu na verdade não me importo. Apenas sejam breve. Théo está em uma reunião importante, e eu apreciaria se não estivessem mais aqui quando ele terminasse.

Mordo minha língua com uma vontade absurda de perguntar o que ele, ou eles, tinham a esconder. Draco no entanto permaneceu impassível, fazendo as perguntas certas, no momento certo.

-Não viemos em busca de contendas Daphne. Eu bem que tenho muito o que dizer, mas não é o momento certo. Somos oficiais do Ministério, qualquer coisa que parecer ilegal e Harry poderia arrastar você e seu marido para Azcaban antes que vocês pronunciassem um Avada, tudo o que queremos são respostas.

-Que direito você pensa que tem pra vir até minha casa me ameaçar? Está dentro do meu território Draco, cuidado. Minha irmã já perdeu o filho, não penso que perder o marido agora fosse bom pra sua sanidade.

Vi um lampejo de raiva e dor passar pelos olhos de Draco, mas foi tão rápido que apenas quem realmente o conhecia poderia notar. Em menos de segundos ele estava de volta à sua pose fria e calculista. Era nisso que era bom, se mostrar impenetrável mesmo que por dentro estivesse em ruínas.

-Você não conhece Astória, Daphne. Ela tem uma força que você invejaria, mas certamente não seria uma novidade pra você, não é mesmo? Invejá-la... Sabendo que a preferi. Não devia guardar mágoa de algo tão remoto. O que eu e você tivemos foi passageiro... na verdade, sequer pode ser considerado algo.

-Cale a boca! Você não sabe do que está falando.

E neste momento, neste exato momento, vi toda sua autoconfiança começar a ruir.

-Ah, eu sei sim. Sei exatamente do que estou falando. Poções do amor nas minhas bebidas, Polissuco, mentiras de que ela me traía com Blaise. Justo com Blaise! - Ele soltou uma risada tão fria que me senti outra vez, diante do Draco que tanto desprezei. Assistia àquele debate como em uma partida de quadribol, e sentia que em pouco tempo, Draco pegaria o pomo. -Suas tentativas eram patéticas Daph. Tão patéticas quanto você.

-Não me chame assim! Cale a boca. Cale. A. Sua. Maldita. Boca. - Ela enfim se rendeu à provocação gritando, causando uma explosão no lustre que caiu bem em cima do lindo piano. Havia muito tempo que não presenciava magia involuntária desta forma. Greengass estava além de irritada, e sua reação serviu apenas para fazer o que ela mesma não queria, atrair à atenção de seu marido.

-Daph, o que está... Draco? A quanto tempo! Não sabia que... Potter! - Sua saudação calorosa foi interrompida por, outra vez, uma menção nauseada, do meu nome. Apenas balançei a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Já faz algum tempo Théo. Eu vim na verdade, porque tenho umas perguntas a fazer, mas sua esposa parece sentir que está no comando aqui.

\- Isso não é... - A comensal tentou em vão, se defender.

-Ela de fato gosta de pensar que tem alguma autoridade. Eu apenas permito que pense. Enquanto ela acha que comanda, permanece sendo uma boa esposa. Traga whisky aos nossos convidados, Daphne. - Ele ordenou bruscamente, fazendo com que a mulher nos fuzilasse com os olhos. Assim que saiu, Draco não mais perdeu tempo, foi iniciando sua grade de perguntas e eu torcia ansioso, para que algo de útil saísse daquela conversa.

-Não quero permanecer por muito tempo mais, você sabe que tem uma dívida comigo, e agora quero que pague. - Franzi o cenho em curiosidade. Assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, não perderia tempo em perguntar sobre o assunto. -Diga-me tudo o que sabe sobre Bellatriz e seu plano. Agora.

-O que? Ela está morta. Você sabe disso. - Mesmo tendo afirmado com ênfase, sua expressão mostrava que mentia.

-Não minta Théo! Nos sabemos que está viva, mas o que ela quer com as Relíquias?

Ele parecia desesperado. Certamente arrependendo-se de ter expulsado a esposa da sala.

-Eu... não sei do que está falando. - Tentou uma risada para demonstrar tranquilidade, mas apenas pareceu mais desesperado ainda.

-Théo, até mesmo no mundo bruxo o estupro é considerado um crime hediondo. Quer mesmo me testar?

Ele engoliu em seco, e eu notei que havíamos vencido.

-Ela... Ela pretende preparar um ritual. Trazer o Lorde das Trevas à vida. Não sei como, ou quando. Sei apenas que precisa das Relíquias, de algo que contenha a magia que já foi ou teve conexão com o Lorde, e do sangue dele. Não me pergunte mais nada. Não sei de nada.

-O sangue dele? Isso é impossível! Não há antecedentes ou descendentes. Você está mentindo pra mim?

-Não! Se é mentira foi ela quem nos contou. Mas é tudo o que sei. Eu juro! Não conte nada, por favor, acabaria comigo. Eu perderia tudo. Juro que não sei de mais nada!

-Sei que não sabe. Nunca foi bom o suficiente para estar próximo a ele. Não contarei, Théo. Dei minha palavra e não volto atrás, mas não me impede de usar a informação com ameaças. - Draco zombou, e neste momento ouvi as palavras mais assustadoras do dia.

-Zombe o quanto quiser Draco. Mas não sou eu quem vai perder a mulher pois é a única com quem o Lorde compartilhou o corpo e a alma.

O ar fugiu de meus pulmões.

-O que... o que você disse? - Pela segunda vez desde que entrei naquela casa abri minha boca, mas não me calaria enquanto não soubesse tudo o que pudesse. Mesmo que Draco sinalizasse de mil formas, que eu deveria me calar.

-Exatamente o que ouviu Potter. Lembra do primeiro ano da traidora do sangue? A possessão? Foi mais que o suficiente para que uma parte da magia do Lorde fizesse parte dela. Você dorme com a remanescencia do Lorde todos os dias. É melhor aproveitar bem da ruiva, que é deliciosa por sinal. Nunca se sabe quando será a última vez.

Pela primeira vez mal me importei com o fato de ver ou ouvir, outro homem falando de Ginny com palavras grosseiras. Tudo que eu ouvia era "Ginny vai morrer." Minha visão se embaçou de repente, tudo o que via era vermelho. Comecei a agir em modo automático e nem notei quando estendi minha varinha em direção a Theodore, assim como não vi Draco me estuporando. Quando dei por mim já estávamos na rua, e Draco furioso, gritava comigo.

-Eu avisei Harry, eu avisei! Não consegue se controlar? Daphne zombou do aborto - que já aconteceu - de Ast, e eu permaneci frio. Mas você pode mudar a situação de Ginny e ainda não pôde se controlar? Você está fora desse caso! Vou falar com Hermione amanhã é você está fora!

Soltei uma risada sem graça, ele não tinha autoridade para isso. Mione sim, mas não Draco.

-Você não pode fazer isso. Não é meu chefe!

-Não. Graças a Merlin, não sou. Mas sou medibruxo, e afirmo que você não está com saúde psicológica para cuidar desse caso. Você está fora e não tente me contestar. Vá para casa.

Draco aparatou sem que eu sequer pudesse responder. Permaneci parado pelo que se pareceram horas, apenas analisando o que já havia ouvido até aqui.

"Ou você controla seu ciúmes, ou acabou pra nós."

"Você tem que reconquistá-la, Harry. Compre flores."

"Nunca se sabe quando será a última vez."

"Eu te amo Ginny."

"Eu te amo!"

Sem que eu pudesse prever lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Comecei a caminhar sem rumo, pensando em tudo o que havia me levado a perder Ginny, e agora o pouco tempo que me restava para impedir que ela... morresse.

Meu coração se quebrou novamente em outros mil pedacinhos ao cogitar tal possibilidade. Era impensável. Eu tinha que evitar, não sabia como, mas tinha. Mesmo que Hermione realmente me tire do caso, não posso permanecer parado, apenas esperando.

Andei por horas eu diria, quando dei por mim estava em frente a uma floricultura. Já haviam se passado dias desde que Hermione me aconselhara a comprar flores pra Ginny, mas Bellatriz apareceu e tirou meu foco de quase tudo. Entrei um pouco hesitante, e ao observar a variedade que havia, percebi tristemente que não tinha a mínima ideia da preferência de Ginny, o que me deixou decepcionado comigo mesmo. Que tipo de namorado eu era? Como podia me considerar digno dela, sem ao menos conhecê-la? Eu tinha motivos em me sentir inseguro, não em ter um ciúme descabido, mas sim em ter medo de perdê-la. Se eu não a fizesse ver que é a única pra mim, que a conheço e amo como ninguém, como esperar o mesmo? Fiquei observando a peculiaridade de cada flor, até que uma me prendeu a atenção, e me lembrou de algo que tinha conversado com Ginny uma vez.

Ela estava nua, suas pernas entrelaçadas as minhas, a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, e sua mão traçava círculos em meu abdômen me deixando arrepiado, enviando sinais por todo meu corpo me fazendo desejar novamente tê-la. Eu nunca me cansava de seu sabor, seu corpo e seus gemidos. Mas naquele momento, com minhas mãos acariciando seus cabelos, por algum motivo que sequer me lembro, ela me perguntou sobre minha mãe. O local e o momento nada tinham a ver com o assunto, mas falar de minha mãe, era sempre gratificante. E ela sabia. Ela sempre soube tudo sobre mim.

" -Sabia que meu pai chamava minha mãe de lírio?

-Sério? Por causa do nome?

-Sim. Mas também por causa do significado.

-Oh! E você sabe qual?

-Bem... Cada cor de lírio possui um significado. Lírios brancos simbolizam pureza e inocência, já lírios azuis fazem uma homenagem à beleza e transmitem segurança, e vermelhos representam a esperança pelo amor. Lírios amarelos significam a amizade que deseja se tornar um romance, e aqueles com pétalas cor de laranja representam profundo fascínio e atração. Já espécies diferentes de flores como os lírios silvestres simbolizam o regresso da felicidade, e lírios do bosque representam zelo e amor ardoroso.

-Nossa! E qual das cores ele deu a ela?

-Antes de se relacionarem os vermelhos. Depois... aí já não sei. Existia também uma crença de que lírios ajudavam a reconciliar os amantes que haviam se separado. Bastaria um simples pedaço do bulbo da flor, que teria o poder de reaproximar o casal.

-Esse ele nunca precisou, eles não se separaram. Você decorou tudo isso? - Gin riu, aquele som que eu amava.

-Sim. Como não os conheci, toda informação que recebia deles eu absorvia é decoração, me fazia sentir mais próximo.

-O amor deles é tão lindo, Harry.

-Assim como o nosso, amor. - Beijei carinhosamente sua testa.

-Nunca vi um lírio pessoalmente. Geralmente se dão rosas, o significado se tornou até superficial.

-Um dia te darei um de cada cor, menos os últimos, porque eu nunca vou me separar de você. "

Mas eu nunca dei, nem mesmo uma só cor, e apesar de não ter sido escolha minha, eu acabei por me separar dela.

As duas promessas foram quebradas.

Pedi a atendente que me desse um lírio de cada cor. Depois de arrumadas em um buquê apenas de lírios, sai do local e entrei em uma rua mais escondida, lancei um feitiço de proteção para que não se espatifassem e aparatei em casa, ou melhor, na casa de Ron.

Notei que nem ele, nem Mione haviam chegado, caminhei com o coração acelerado, tanto pelas tristes notícias recebidas pela tarde, quanto pela expectativa em ver sua reação as flores, quando estava a apenas um metro de seu quarto, a porta se abriu, e do quarto saiu ninguém menos que Dino Thomas. Meu coração despencou, e apesar da já familiar raiva que sentia ao vê-lo próximo a ela, a dor de imaginar minha ruiva nos braços de outro foi ainda maior e me deixou sem reação. Penso que a decepção tenha se tornado tão visível em meu rosto, que Dino me noticiou que Ginny havia passado mal durante o treino e agora dormia. Eu sequer pensei em indagar o motivo pelo qual ele insistia em acompanhar os treinos dela, apenas queria vê-la com meus próprios olhos, e foi exatamente o que fiz, Dino prosseguiu em direção à saída e eu entrei em seu quarto, coração dolorido, mas agora, em preocupação.

Deixei o buquê em cima da mesinha que ela mesma havia comprado para o quarto e me sentei a beirada da cama, ela inspirava e expirava lentamente, tão serena quanto sempre ao dormir. Naquele momento ela retratava exatamente o que representava o lírio branco. Pura e inocente. Acariciei de leve seu rosto, suas pálpebras se moveram e temi que acordasse, mas permaneceu dormindo, linda e tranquila. Depositei meus lábios sobre os dela bem levemente e saí para meu quarto, precisava de um banho que pudesse acalmar meus nervos. Quando ela acordasse, perguntaria o que havia acontecido.

Caminhei até meu quarto e mais depressa que me era permitido, me despi, entrei no meu banheiro e liguei a ducha, a água escorreria e com muita sorte, limpada toda a angústia de meu coração. Eu me permiti essa ilusão. O banho foi o mais rápido de toda a história. Sequei meus cabelos com uma toalha os deixando totalmente bagunçados, enrolei outra na cintura e voltei para o quarto, sentando-me na cama. Durante poucos segundos fiquei ali, parado, sem pensar em nada. Me segurando para não vestir uma roupa qualquer e correr até o quarto de Ginny novamente. Estava quase cedendo a tentação, quando alguém bateu minha porta, imaginando ser Ron, autorize que entrasse. Ele iria me xingar por não vestir uma roupa antes, sorri com a imaginação. Mas quando vi quem realmente entrava em meu quarto, o sorriso se foi. A mulher que dominava meus sonhos, se controlava as batidas do meu coração e comandava cada reação nervosa de meu corpo, caminhava sensualmente em minha direção, e trazia consigo os lírios que eu havia prometido, os lírios que representavam tudo o que eu sentia por ela, e o quanto eu a queria de volta.

-Eu me perguntava quando os receberia.- Fechei levemente os olhos ao ouvir sua voz suave. Ela olhava diretamente nos mais olhos, e eu não suportava o peso dos sentimentos que ela mostrava com eles.

-Os lírios? É, eu...

-Não, os lírios não, o buquê. - Me interrompeu e fiquei confuso, até que pensei que provavelmente, Hermione já teria lhe contado dos conselhos que havia me dado.

-Ah... Mione...

-É. Ela me contou. Mas... Eu amei que tenham sido lírios, só não me lembro bem do significado.

-Eu queria ter te dado antes, mas depois de Bellatriz...

-Eu entendo Harry. Vai me lembrar? Os significados?

-Bem... Eu até estou tentando sabe, mas vice tem me interrompido em todas as minhas falas, então...

-Oh! Me desculpe. - Ela sorriu e meu coração se aqueceu. Me levantei da cama, mal me importando por estar apenas de toalha e notei seus olhos percorrerem por todo meu corpo, que formigava de saudades do dela. Sua boca se abriu e eu quase implorei para que não me olhasse assim. A falta de roupas a faria notar a reação de meu corpo a cada simples movimento dela, mas eu não esconderia o quanto ainda a desejo. Eu a amo, eu a quero. Assim como cada parte de mim. -Certo. Continue.

Caminhei até ela e peguei o buquê de suas mãos. Em cada flor que tocava, explicava o significado, e em cada significado deixava um beijo em seu rosto, em seus olhos, suas orelhas, na ponta de seu nariz e em sua testa. E quando por fim não restavam mais flores, expliquei o significado final.

-Bastaria um bulbo do lírio Ginny. Apenas um teria o poder de nos reaproximar. Mas eu não faço ideia do que é um bulbo...

Ela riu, mas agora haviam lágrimas em seus olhos, eu torcia para que fossem de emoção.

... -Então eu trouxe todos. Todas as cores pra que você percebesse que eu não estou pedindo, eu estou implorando por você, Ginny. Eu posso existir sem você, mas não viver, não ser feliz. Eu te amo Gin, eu te quero. Eu preciso de você, então... por favor. Volta pra mim. Por favor.

Esperei por uma eternidade, Ginny se alternava em olhar meus olhos e minha boca sem dizer palavra alguma, eu não daria o primeiro passo, não sem a certeza que ela realmente queria, esperaria mesmo que doesse. Sabia que por ela, toda a angustia e todo o tempo, valeriam a pena. Estava contando que ouviria um "Não posso", "Preciso de mais um tempo" ou até mesmo um doloroso "Nao quero mais você", mas novamente, fui surpreendido pela ruiva estonteante que era dona do meu coração, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, sua boca estava na minha, pedindo por um beijo desesperado, faminto, um beijo que tinha gosto de saudade, sua língua invadiu minha boca com destreza, tomando tudo que a muito tempo já a pertencia e sem vergonha alguma eu soltei um gemido. Gemi de desejo, de paixão, de saudade em sentir a textura de seus lábios, de sua língua com a minha. Gemi com a saudade do seu calor. Suas mãos apertavam meu pescoço me puxando pra si, e eu ia de bom grado, enquanto as minhas apertavam sua cintura, e iam em direção a sua bunda, aproveitando a oportunidade para levantá-la de forma que suas pernas abraçassem minha cintura, fazendo com que a ereção que já havia crescido a muito tempo, se aproximasse ainda mais de sua feminilidade. A empurrei contra a parede e ela gemeu ainda mais forte, seus dentes mordendo meus lábios e descendo até meu pescoço. Eu certamente entraria em combustao.

-Gin... vamos pra casa.

Perguntei sem fôlego algum, e ela concordou. Não queria correr o risco de perder esse momento que tanto esperava com a chegada imprevista de Ron. A abracei ainda mais firme e aparatei para o Largo Grimauld. Tudo que eu queria era ter minha ruiva em meus braços, sem inibições ou interrupções, sentir cada curva do seu corpo e pertencer a ela, assim como ela pertence a mim, não por posse, mas por que sempre seremos um do outro.

Helo! Gente, eu sempre leio e releio, mas é possivel que acabe deixando passar um erro ou dois, se encontrarem, não acanhem em me notificar.

Agradeco cada visualização, cada , e cada comentário.

Estou pretendendo escrever um bônus com os outros casais " Romione e Drastória", deixem me saber se estão de acordo.

Obrigadinha, até o próximo.


	8. Bônus Romione

Vou dizer algo que talvez muitos saibam, mas nunca se importaram tanto assim com o fato.

Eu sou o Weasley número 6, e acredite, não é nada fácil.

Meus pais tiveram muitos filhos, muitos mesmo, crescer em meio a bagunça e o barulho era algo comum pra mim, eu estava acostumado, assim como estava acostumado a ser simplesmente mais um. Porque era exatamente como me sentia. Mais uma tentativa frustrada de ter uma menina.

Então, muito prazer Ronald Billius Weasley, o número 6.

Ter um incrível irmão mais velho é normal, acredito que em toda família os filhos mais novos invejam e/ou admiram os primogênitos. Bonitos, fortes, inteligentes. Sempre o orgulho dos pais, portanto, não seria algo inédito o filho número seis sentir um misto de inveja e admiração do primogênito, afinal Carlinhos - o dito número 1 - era domador de dragões! Dá pra imaginar algo mais incrível? Na verdade até que dá, mas vamos deixar por último.

O fato é que eu não me sentia mal por me sentir inferior a ele, afinal ele sempre fora o incrível, o problema é que depois dele ainda vinham mais 4 irmãos incríveis. Bill, que além de desfazer maldições no banco gringotes, se casou com uma Veela, Percy, o idiota, que podia até ser - como já mencionei - idiota, mas era um idiota inteligente pra caramba, Fred e Jorge que são gêmeos, e só isso já seria suficiente para torná-los especiais, mas não, eles tinham que ser, também, extremamente criativos e engraçados, então antes da tão sonhada Ginevra, há o Ronald, que não tem habilidade alguma, e isso sim é o que me faz sentir inferior.

Eu não sou nada marcante.

E aí, sabe a parte de que dá pra ser mais incrível que um domador de dragões? Eis a explicação, Harry Potter. O conheci aos onze anos, a caminho de Hogwarts.

E foi aí que tudo piorou.

Harry nunca teve culpa de nada que o acontecia, é o melhor amigo que pode se ter. Leal, honesto, corajoso, e ainda por cima, só pra deixar mais bonitinho, é o escolhido, o garoto - agora homem - que traria a paz ao mundo bruxo. Mas ser esse amigo excepcional não tornava menos doloroso pra mim, estar sempre a sombra de alguém, outra vez. E se tornou ainda pior quando comecei a - muito lentamente - descobrir meus sentimentos por Hermione.

Diferente do que essa frase faz parecer, nunca houve nada além da amizade entre eles, nunca. Nós três nos conhecemos no mesmo dia, e a amizade se formou instantaneamente, e hoje eu tenho total confiança em ambos, mas na época eles desenvolveram, mui rapidamente, uma relação de irmãos, e eu, sendo o garoto imaturo que era, me tornava sempre o alvo da ira de Hermione, então novamente, ficava em segundo lugar.

Mas eu cresci, eventualmente, e nada neste mundo pode se comparar ao momento em que eu finalmente tive Hermione em meus braços. O sabor de seus lábios, tão hesitantes quanto os meus, a forma como seus braços seguravam firmemente meu pescoço, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse, sua língua se movendo junto a minha... Tudo foi inesquecível, e eu ainda posso sentir seu sabor, seu perfume, as batidas frenéticas do seu coração junto ao meu... Desde então, nunca mais deixei aquela mulher, e sem vergonha alguma me mostrei completamente rendido a ela.

Hermione é minha melhor parte.

Os dias estavam sendo exaustivos.

Eu via a mulher com quem havia me casado se transformar em uma sombra do que já fora. Minha Hermione ainda estava lá, em algum lugar, apenas tinha dificuldade em voltar à tona devido às preocupações e aflições recentes.

Sua inteligência fora do normal sempre fora atraente para mim, quase irresistivelmente atraente. Diferente do que deixava transparecer, se tornava quase impossível pra mim, manter os olhos e mãos longe dela quando via se formar um V entre suas sobrancelhas devido a frustrações em não encontrar certa informação, ou quando sua feição se iluminava e seu peito inflava ao puxar o ar para dar um de seus discursos cheios de palavras quase incompreensíveis pra mim.

Essa característica, é o que mais me fascina e me irrita ao mesmo tempo, porque mesmo sendo imensamente atraente, a faz esquecer de outras coisas, como por exemplo, se alimentar ou dormir bem.

Eu sentia falta dos olhos castanhos, agora vermelhos pela falta de uma boa noite de sono. Sentia falta das gordurinhas em seus quadris, quase escassas pela falta de boa alimentação. E principalmente, falta de seu sorriso, que agora era forçado, tenso, preocupado e ansioso.

Eu simplesmente sentia falta da minha sabe-tudo.

-Estou exausto amor. Tão exausto que poderia dormir assim mesmo, como estou. - Havíamos chegado do Ministério a pouco tempo, era tarde, mas já estava acostumado. Desde que estou casado com a Ministra da Magia, era normal pra mim sair cedo e chegar tarde. Exatamente por isso, mal víamos nossa filha que tinha menos de um ano de idade. E eu sentia muita falta da minha pequena Rose, também.

-Mas de jeito nenhum, Ronald. Sem banho você não dorme ao meu lado. Nem pense nisso.

-Mas Mione. Um simples feitiço resolve isso. Estou cansado!

Ela me olhou indignada.

-Ron... algumas coisas saem melhores quando feitas da maneira tradicional. Um feitiço vai te limpar? Sim! Mas não vai trazer a sensação de relaxamento, tampouco o cheiro suave de um sabonete. Então deixa de preguiça e vai!

Bufei como uma criança petulante, era assim que ela me fazia sentir as vezes. Principalmente quando me dava uma bronca dessas.

-Vou comer primeiro. Será que Harry e Ginny estão aqui?

-Eu não sei... vai lá dar uma olhada enquanto olho o que tem pronto. Mas disfarça, por favor, não seja indelicado.

-Porque eu deveria..? Você acha que... não! - Exclamei espantado. -Eles estão separados Mione, divido que...

-Ron, eles se amam. Mais cedo ou mais tarde... enfim, apenas preste atenção.

A observei caminhar até a cozinha e quase perdi meu fôlego, novamente, eu era completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher, nem sei como um dia eu pude ignorar meus sentimentos.

Fui até o quarto de minha irmã, mas ela não estava lá, o que me deixou um tanto quanto apreensivo, mesmo que não fosse tão paranoico quanto Harry, eu ainda me preocupava com Ginny. Saí rapidamente de seu quarto e caminhei até o de Harry, que também estava vazio mas continha um papel estrategicamente colocado em cima da cama, um papel bem grande deixando claro que o proposito era chamar atenção.

Depois de saber - através do não tão pequeno bilhete - que Ginny e Harry iriam passar a noite no Largo Grimauld, fui até o quarto de Rose, me sentia levemente chateado em saber que saía antes que ela acordasse e voltava quando já estava dormindo, os finais de semana pareciam cada vez menores para aproveitar com ela, e neles eu tentava o máximo que podia, ser um pai presente, era pouco mas era o que tínhamos e devíamos aproveitar. Como previsto ela já dormia, calma e serena, sua aparência incrivelmente semelhante à de Mione. Minhas duas garotas eram lindas.

Depois de me despedir de Rose, meu corpo adquiriu o que é conhecido como piloto automático, mal percebi o momento em que comi, muito menos quando entrei no banho. Se levei horas ou minutos, não sei dizer, sei apenas que percebi o que estava fazendo quando meus pés me levaram automaticamente até o lugar preferido da minha mulher - A BIBLIOTECA -, eu sequer me importei em checar o quarto primeiro, conhecendo Mione como conheço, ela estaria fazendo o que faz de melhor, quer dizer, uma das coisas que faz de melhor, pesquisando.

\- Eu queria estar enganado e encontrar sua cadeira vazia quando chegasse aqui, mas isso é esperar demais.

Ela de assustou, tão concentrada no que fazia, que sequer notou o barulho dos meus passos, e olha que sou tão discreto quanto um Trasgo Montanhês Adulto.

-Ron, eu não posso...

-Você pode sim amor, você precisa cuidar melhor de si mesma. Dê um tempo de tudo isso.

-Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de "dar um tempo", Ronald. Sua irmã corre risco. O Harry...

-O Harry está, neste momento, "dando um tempo", ou melhor, aproveitando o tempo, com a minha irmã. - Estremeci com esse pensamento. - E Mione, sinceramente, você acha que ele se importa com ela mais do que eu? Ela é minha irmã, crescemos juntos, aprontamos juntos, rimos e choramos juntos. Eu a amo. Mas não posso me permitir perder você pra garantir a segurança dela.

-Me perder? Ron, você não vai me perder.

Caminhei até ela lentamente, e ela, insistente como ninguém, seguia concentrada nos livros, nunca conheci alguém com a capacidade de discutir e ler ao mesmo tempo. Mas claro, minha Mione era dessas. Mil e uma funções. E a principal delas era me enlouquecer, em vários sentidos.

-Você emagreceu amor, me preocupo com sua saúde, muito. - Toquei seus ombros tensos e iniciei uma massagem que certamente a deixaria mais tranquila. -Eu sinto sua falta.

-Se perdi peso, foi bom. Depois que engravidei, só engordava mais e mais.

-Você estava perfeita amor. Você é perfeita. - Desci meus lábios pela pele de seu pescoço e soprei levemente seu ouvido, pronunciando com a voz rouca. -Eu te amo.

Seu suspiro foi audível, e senti ela se contorcer. Conhecendo-a como conheço, pensava se deveria ceder às minhas investidas, ou resistir e continuar a trabalhar. Mas eu não me renderia de forma alguma. Sem chance.

-Ron, só me deixa terminar aqui, por favor. Eu juro que...

Não, não, não.

Ela não se esquivaria tão facilmente. A interrompi antes que encontrasse desculpas mais difíceis de argumentar contra.

-Você já jantou? - Ela suspirou contrariada, e sussurrou um baixíssimo "não". -E banho... Tomou? - Desta vez, o que ouvi foi um "ainda não", portanto sem perguntar ou pedir qualquer permissão, segurei sua mão e a puxei na direção do nosso quarto. Eu podia sentir seu cansaço à distancia, tanto que ela sequer relutou. Eu a faria relaxar.

Fiz com que ela se sentasse na beirada da nossa cama e pedi que ficasse quieta, ela me questionou com os olhos, mas não demostrei nada, saí antes que perguntasse qualquer coisa e fui até a cozinha.

Um ponto incrível sobre Hermione, é que ela se mantém prática em tudo, extremamente. Portanto sempre há na geladeira, dúzias de alimentos pré cozidos, assim como o preferido dela, lasanha. Retiro uma porção e lanço um feitiço de aquecimento, o que é muito mais rápido que o microondas, depois de conferir se a temperatura é boa o suficiente, pego talheres e uma taça de vinho, e volto ao quarto, minha morena está da mesma forma que deixei, seus olhos fundos e exaustos. Ela tenta se levantar mas a impeço, silenciosamente vou até ela e, pegando uma parte com o garfo, levo até sua boca. Ela me olha com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se não acreditasse que realmente estou fazendo isso, mas apenas um olhar, e toda uma conversa silenciosa acontece, onde eu peço que me deixe cuidar dela e ela, com o sorriso mais lindo emitido por ela em muito tempo, permite.

Uma das coisas que mais amo em nosso casamento é a cumplicidade, temos longas conversas sem que sejam necessárias palavras.

Uma vez que está devidamente alimentada, a puxo novamente pela mão e caminhamos até o banheiro.

-Acho que estava tão compenetrado em te tirar da biblioteca que esqueci de deixar a banheira enchendo.

Ela sorri, outra vez, o som mais maravilhoso do mundo.

-Não precisa Ronald, é só usar um Aquamenti e um Engordio. Parece que ás vezes, você esquece que é bruxo.

-Eu não me esqueço disso, especificamente, me esqueço que dá pra misturar as duas coisas.

-Sorte sua que tem a mim, então.

-Ah, esse é um dos menores motivos pelos quais tenho sorte em te ter, Mione. Você é... bom, nem sei explicar, só sei que te amo, indescritivelmente.

-Você ao menos sabe o que essa palavra significa? - Ela zombou, mas o brilho que havia em seus olhos, mostrava o quanto havia se agradado. Eu adorava mimá-la.

Enquanto ela enchia a banheira com magia, me aproximei lentamente, abraçando-a por trás e me abaixando para sussurrar em seu ouvido, minhas mãos apertando delicadamente sua cintura.

-Na verdade, significa que não há nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro, palavras, ações ou gestos que possam expressar o quanto eu amo você, que eu simplesmente não poderia suportar a ideia de viver sem você. - Mordendo de leve seu lóbulo, terminei com a voz rouca de desejo, cada célula do meu corpo reagindo a proximidade, ao seu cheiro. -Que eu sou completamente louco por você, Hermione.

-Meu Deus, Ron.

Ela se virou para mim, e antes que eu pudesse ou conseguisse reagir, seus lábios tomavam o meu com volúpia, luxúria, e eu novamente fui transportado ao meu lugar preferido no mundo. Os braços de minha mulher.

Não sei por quanto tempo o beijo durou, ou o quanto nossas mãos vagaram por todos os lugares que conseguimos alcançar, mas antes que começássemos algo que eu não conseguiria parar, interrompi, muito lamentosamente, o beijo. Eu tinha outros planos antes de provar novamente, a mulher maravilhosa que eu tenho ao meu lado.

-Amor, eu adoro o seu beijo, juro que todo que eu mais quero agora, é beijar sua boca até que fiquemos sem fôlego, mas eu não quero desperdiçar toda essa espuma. - Enquanto eu falava, tirava minha roupa e entrava na banheira, e mais uma vez, adorei o olhar desejoso que ela dirigia a mim. Me fazia extremamente feliz, saber que uma mulher inteligente, linda e tão dona de si, como Hermione, desejasse logo a mim. Notando sua hesitação, a encorajei para que entrasse comigo, mas via a relutância em se despir num local onde a iluminação era tão forte, fazendo com que fosse extremamente fácil observar cada centímetro do seu corpo. Me levantei sem importar com a quantidade de água que levaria comigo, e fiquei de frente a Hermione, olhando em seus olhos, tentando fazer com que ela visse o quanto eu a desejava, o quanto era perfeita pra mim.

-Sabe o que vejo quando olho pra você? - Eu pergunto com e voz baixa, e torço pra que note o quanto me dói saber que ela se sente insegura sobre seu corpo. O corpo que me faz ter pensamentos impuros todos os dias, há tantos anos. O corpo que eu desejo e amo loucamente.

-Não sei, uma inteligência irritante, talvez? - Ela diz envergonhada, e me pergunto como ela pode pensar tão pouco de si mesma. Vou tirando suas roupas, peça por peça, olhando propositalmente para cada pedaço de pele que vai ficando exposto, pra que ela note como reajo a seu corpo. A cada centímetro dele.

-Não, Mione. Eu vejo uma mulher incrível que consegue sem maravilhosamente perfeita em tudo o que faz. Vejo uma Ministra, uma mãe, uma filha, amiga, irmã e esposa sem defeito algum, e a cada momento do dia, vejo uma mulher linda, tão gostosa pra caralho, que me deixa excitado nos momentos mais inconvenientes... - Dou uma risada quando ela arregala os olhos, não sei se de prazer ou de incredulidade. -Só que essa mulher parece ser meio louca, porque mesmo sendo tão fodidamente incrível, ela escolheu justo eu.

-Ron... - Seu olhar é indignado, e eu sei que ela vai tentar me dizer o contrário, mas esse momento é somente dela, e antes que prossiga, a interrompo.

-Quando vejo essa marquinha aqui, Mione - Me refiro a cesárea - eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Você me deu uma família, e eu te amo tanto por isso, mas tanto, que as vezes parece que meu coração vai explodir. Você é perfeita, em todos os sentidos, não há no universo alguém que se iguale a você amor.

E a beijei, forte, mostrando com os lábios como é completamente impossível resistir a ela, ao que eu sinto. Eu puxava seu corpo, que assim como o meu, estava nu, cada vez mais forte ao meu encontro, como se estivesse tentando me fundir a ela, minhas mãos passeavas por suas costas, seus braços, sua bunda, e eu gemia a medida que ela pressionava mais e mais, minha ereção, eu realmente a queria ali, mesmo em pé, correndo um sério risco de escorregar, mas a noite que havia planejado não começaria assim, e relutantemente, me afastei.

-Uau! - Hermione exclamou, estava ofegante, assim como eu, meus olhos se desviaram como se tivessem vida própria, até seus seios, num sobe e desce hipnótico devido sua respiração intensa. Minha boca se encheu d'água com vontade de prová-los. -Não acredito que vou dizer isso mas, senti saudade de te beijar assim. Ultimamente mal temos tido tempo pra conversar, tantos problemas... eu senti sua falta.

-E eu a sua amor. Agora vem cá, vamos à banheira, vou te fazer uma das coisas que mais gosta de receber de mim. Você vai adorar.

Um sorriso malicioso rasgou sua face, e eu ri orgulhoso, sabia bem o que estava pensando, era o mesmo que eu.

-Não estou falando disso, ao menos não por enquanto. Senta na minha frente, de costas pra mim. Vou te fazer uma massagem.

-Ah meu Deus, Ron! É exatamente do que preciso.

Eu ri, porque sabia disso, eu sempre sei, e sempre quero atender suas necessidades, seja na cama ou fora dela. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu pescoço e pressionei firmemente, porém sem força, e a medida em que movimentava por seus ombros e suas costas, sua respiração se tornava mais leve, eu conhecia bem seu corpo, sabia onde tocar para diminuir a tensão, e onde incitar desejo, onde a inflamava e onde a acalmava. A conhecia mais que a mim mesmo.

-Eu admiro muito sua garra, sua determinação amor, mas você precisa cuidar melhor de si mesma, senão, o que vai ser de mim ou da Rose?

-Eu tenho sido uma péssima mãe e esposa, não tenho? Só focada no trabalho e mais trabalho.

-Não, Mione, você não conseguiria ser péssima em nada, mesmo que tentasse, precisa apenas de se lembrar que é uma só, e diminuir melhor seu tempo, suas tarefas... Eu sempre te apoiarei.

-O que eu faria sem você, em?

-Acho que é o contrário, Mione. Você sem mim ainda seria incrível.

-Talvez, mas sem você eu não seria completa, não seria feliz. Eu também amo você Ronald, muito.

E novamente ela se virou pra mim, e me beijou, mas dessa vez eu não poderia interromper, não com seu corpo nu pressionado ao meu, me fazendo querê-la mais e mais. Virei todo seu corpo de frente pra mim e a coloquei no meu colo, suas pernas indo uma pra cada lado, em volta da minha cintura. Eu estava ávido, apertando sua bunda com força contra mim, minha língua acariciando a sua mostrando saudade, desejo, amor, mostrando toda minha necessidade não só de seu corpo, mas de toda ela, por completo.

Todo meu corpo implorava para tomá-la ali mesmo, sem mais espera, e foi exatamente o que fiz.

-Eu preciso estar dentro de você agora, Mione, não consigo mais esperar. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, e em resposta, ela levantou um pouco o corpo, segurou meu membro me fazendo soltar um gemido, e o colocou em sua entrada, descendo de uma vez, e eu quase me derramei ali mesmo.

-Ah meu Deus, Ronald.

Esqueça o que eu disse sobre sua risada ser meu som preferido, ela gemendo meu nome, como se eu fosse tudo o que ela precisa, isso sim é musica para os meus ouvidos.

Continuamos com os movimentos de vai e vem, em uma sincronia que só a intimidade de anos poderia trazer, ela gemia meu nome mais e mais, e eu sussurrava o quanto a amo, o quanto sou completamente louco por ela. Eu queria continuar dentro dela a noite toda, esse é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas seria impossível, principalmente quando seu orgasmo se aproximava e eu sentia suas paredes me apertando, levando-me ao limite, então, beijando sua boca para silenciar nossos gemidos, nos entregamos ao clímax, sem forças, respiração ofegante, onde era de fato nossa casa. Nos braços um do outro.

Chegamos ao quarto e praticamente nos jogamos na cama, exaustos. Rose, quando dormia, não acordava de forma alguma, o que era muito bom, se ela tivesse o sono leve teria acordado no primeiro gemido de Hermione, quando ainda estávamos no banheiro. Minha esposa se aconchegou em mim e suspirou, eu sabia que era culpa em parar a investigação.

-Eu nem estou com sono, devia voltar a...

-Não, não, não. Nem pense nisso. Está tarde, você trabalhou o dia inteiro, e acabou de se esgotar ainda mais, depois de um sexo muito gostoso na banheira.

-Mas Ron, você viu como o Harry está? Eu tenho que ajudá-lo.

-E você está ajudando, amor, não leve a sério a forma como ele falou com você. Quando se trata da Ginny, ele fica irracional.

-Eu não levei a sério. Sei que ele é meio... impulsivo as vezes.

-Pode até não ter levado a sério, mas ficou magoada.

-Não tem como não ficar. A forma como ele falou, parecia que eu o estava impedindo de fazer algo pela Gin, você sabe que eu jamais faria isso, ela é como uma irmã pra mim, mas eu preciso ser racional, Ron. E eu sou a Ministra! Se ficam sabendo que o Harry não tem respeito pela minha autoridade quando lhe convém, todos vão querer fazer a mesma coisa. Já imaginou a bagunça que vai virar?

-Ah, não! Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. Todos ali dentro, ainda mantém o Harry em um patamar elevado. Você é a Ministra, mas o Harry, bom... É o Harry! Harry Potter!

-Você... Você não se sente mais inferior a ele, não é? - Ela falou com cautela, esse sempre fora um assunto muito delicado.

-Eu... Não Mione, engraçado né? Eu continuo sendo o mesmo Ronald, ainda sem nada de especial, mas...

-Ronald! - Me deu um soco na barriga, e caramba, quase perdi o ar! Mesmo tendo sido de brincadeira, doeu.

-Ai, Mione, não me bate assim! Você é forte!

-Então, não fala assim de si mesmo. Você é incrível. Além do mais, se me lembro bem, você disse que tudo que eu fazia era perfeito, certo? Então acha mesmo que erraria justo na tarefa de escolher com quem passaria o resto da vida?

-Você não me escolheu, apenas se apaixonou, foi o acaso, ou o destino... Não sei nomear, só, aconteceu.

-Sim. - Sussurrou, virando para que eu ficasse de costas, e sentou no meu colo, pra logo depois, se inclinar sobre mim, beijando meus lábios, apenas um roçar, mas que já me deixava em chamas outra vez. -E foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Sem me deixar responder, me beijou com desejo, com volúpia, iniciando algo que certamente, não pararia tão cedo.

Eu não menti, realmente não me sinto mais, o Weasley número 6.

Ainda não via nada de especial em mim, ainda não era destacável, e provavelmente nunca seria. Mas toda vez que via o olhar que minha filha, ainda tão pequena dirigia a mim, como se eu fosse seu herói, meu coração ameaçava saltar do peito, me sentia invencível. Toda vez que Hermione diz que que me ama, com os olhos brilhando, não há como se sentir mais sortudo.

Hoje sei quem sou, sei que sou bom pai, marido, amigo e auror. Estou ciente das minhas qualidades, mas descobri que o que mais amo fazer, é minha família feliz. Sou ótimo em ser companheiro de Mione, e pode até parecer patético, mas ela me ensinou a amar a mim mesmo.

Devo a Mione o prazer de dizer orgulhosamente, que sou Ronald Weasley.

E, caramba! Não há sensação melhor.

Esse foi o capítulo bônus que tinha prometido, o Próximo será POV Harry, outra vez, e depois, uns dois pra frente, será o bônus Drastória.

Espero que gostem, e votem muito, por favor, de 100 visualizações, apenas uns 10 votam, me ajudem aí gente linda!!

Um beijo gigante da Gra, até o próximo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Os fios ruivos de Ginny formavam um lindo contraste com os lençóis brancos, os raios de sol, que saíam das frestas da janela, refletiam em seus cabelos fazendo com que se assemelhassem ao fogo.

Tal como sua intensidade.

Ginny queima, incendeia. Traz vida ao que é frio, vazio... Desmotivado.

Ela é como um dia caloroso depois de semanas de chuvas intensas. E eu já havia passado dias demais em temporais.

Eu queria sair e lhe preparar um café, acordá-la com beijos, como sempre fora, e, depois de tomarmos café juntos, fazermos amor devagar, explorando lentamente o corpo um do outro, como se estivéssemos nos adorando, guardando cada pedacinho na mente para lembrar depois. Como se fôssemos um prato que merecesse ser saboreado, degustado com apreciação, não apenas devorado desesperadamente como se a dias não comêssemos.

Como foi ontem.

Ah! Ontem. Não posso sequer cogitar a possibilidade de reclamar, é assim quando se está faminto. Não há calma, não há espera, você quer apenas se se alimentar, com pressa, e enquanto não se sente saciado você não para. E eu sentia fome de Ginny, e pelo que vi ontem, ela de mim.

Mulheres gostam de homens sensíveis, é um fato. Gostam que eles se importem, que sintam medo - não desespero - da hipótese de perder a pessoa amada, mas elas também gostam da autoconfiança.

Eu já havia perdido Ginny em um surto de possessividade e autopiedade uma vez, não queria que acontecesse novamente, e foi esse desconforto que me fez parar de agir como um maníaco obcecado, e ir preparar um café, tentando conter a ansiedade em vê-la sem todo o desespero de ontem, para só então descobrir o que a noite anterior significou para a nossa relação.

Se é que teve algum significado.

Preparei o que ela mais gostava - ao menos quando ainda estávamos juntos - café e torradas com geleia de morango. Eu particularmente não gostava, mas possuía um estoque em casa, por Ginny, tudo por ela. Conjurei um galho de flor - desta vez uma rosa -, coloquei em uma bandeja juntamente com o café e me virei pra levar até Ginny, mas novamente, vê-la me fez perder a fala. Ela estava apenas de lingerie, assim como sempre ficava antes de tudo acontecer. Isso só podia ser algo bom.

\- Porque não me acordou? Eu podia ter te ajudado com o café.

Sua voz, ainda rouca pelo sono, me leva outra vez ao sussurros de prazer que a ouvi emitir na noite anterior. Fecho os olhos por um milésimo de segundo e as lembranças invadem minha mente, seu cheiro, seu gosto, a suavidade de sua pele,cada mero segundo ao lado dela é inebriante.

\- Eu... - Respirei fundo. - Eu não quis te acordar, estava tão linda dormindo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Estava? Não estou mais? - Deu uma voltinha me dando a visão de seu traseiro e não pude conter um gemido. Ela estava me provocando?

\- Está brincando comigo, senhorita Weasley?

Resolvi entrar no jogo. Mesmo sendo péssimo nisso.

\- O que acha Sr. Potter? - Nossa! Meu sobrenome na boca dela, era extremamente enlouquecedor.

Ela caminhava até mim sedutoramente, olhando nos meus olhos, me roubando o fôlego, mas então, seus passos tão certeiros se tornaram incertos, eu notei quando a vi cambalear, sem pensar duas vezes corri até ela com o coração palpitando, a bandeja que contia o café, agora caída ao chão, e se eu demorasse um pouco mais, Ginny estaria no mesmo lugar. Por sorte meus braços a ampararam a tempo.

\- Gi! Você está bem?

Tentei sentir sua respiração e vi que era fraca, quase inexistente. Ela havia desmaiado.

\- Droga! Cadê a porra da varinha quando preciso.

Eu era um bruxo poderoso, poderia conjurá-la, conseguia realizar feitiços simples sem a varinha, mas o desespero me tirou todos os sentidos. Quando o assunto era a ruiva em meus braços, eu me tornava um turbilhão de emoções.

Não queria balançá-la ou sacudir, e estapear sua face com em filmes trouxas estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

No entanto, não precisei me desesperar por muito mais tempo.

\- Que vergonha Potter. - Ela havia despertado, achei estranho o seu apagão momentâneo. - Entrando em pânico? Você já foi mais preciso.

Suspirei aliviado, ela estava de volta, com seus sarcasmos e ironias. E o sorriso mais lindo que já havia visto.

\- Meu Deus, Gin! Você quer me matar? Eu pensei... Merlin, eu... - Minha respiração ainda descompassada, uma lembrança me atingiu. - Você passou mal ontem. Dino te trouxe, eu cheguei e você estava deitada e... Nossa! Eu nem pensei nisso depois, e a gente teve aquela noite... agitada e... E se você passasse mal? Eu devia ter pensado na sua saúde antes do meu desejo louco, Gin...

Eu a olhei e ela ria de mim. Não entendi nada.

\- Não ria! Estou preocupado com você. O que houve ontem?

Ginny não queria responder, eu a conheço o suficiente pra saber que ela odeia se mostrar vulnerável, mas ela havia se sentido mal por duas vezes, de forma inesperada, não havia possibilidades de ignorar isso.

\- Só respondo se me disser porque não me acordou.

Ela ainda estava nos meus braços, e por mais que eu estivesse adorando sentí-la junto a mim, não permaneceria confortável por muito tempo, me sentei no sofá e permiti que continuasse em meu colo. Ela não protestou, o que me fez dar um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Ginny, sua saúde primeiro, minhas inseguranças patéticas depois.

Senti seu corpo ficar tenso, provavelmente se lembrando de toda a confusão que meus dramas causaram. Apressei-me em explicar.

\- Não nesse sentido Ginny. Eu vou te explicar antes então, apenas pra você entender que não era sobre o que você está pensando.

\- Como você sabe o que eu estava pensando?

\- Primeiro porque conheço você, e segundo, bom, porque já dei inúmeros motivos Gin.

Ela assentiu apenas, esperando que eu prosseguisse.

\- Eu fui um idiota em muitos momentos na minha vida, quando me sentia sobre pressão, guardava as dores pra mim e agia de forma estúpida e ignorante, mas foi com você que eu mais errei, Gin. Olhando pra trás, e me lembrando de tudo que falei e insinuei, eu não mereço uma vírgula da sua atenção, mas eu te perdi Ginny, pra valer, e um segundo depois que vi como era a vida sem você, eu já queria apagar tudo o que tinha dito.

\- Harry...

\- Não! Me deixa terminar. - Suspirei outra vez, quem sabe era a oportunidade de concertar tudo. - Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor por mim, mas duvidei da sua certeza em estar comigo, porque eu não te mereço Gin, você é linda, independente, esperta, durona, perfeita pra caralho, e perto de você não sou muita coisa.

\- Epa! - Ela me interrompeu quase indignada. - Calma aí, não é bem assim Harry. Você errou muito mesmo, e realmente não merece uma outra oportunidade, mas não é por quem você é, sim pela maneira que reage as situações. Você é tão ou mais incrível que a maioria dos homens que conheço, suas inseguranças é que não são aceitáveis as vezes.

\- Eu sei, e sinto muito. Eu queria tanto ter te acordado como fazia antes. Te beijar de leve, te tocar com carinho, mas... Eu não sabia o que a noite de ontem significava e... Eu tive medo de você ter se arrependido, Gin. Tive medo da rejeição.

Admitir aquilo doía. Mas não tê-la era uma dor inimaginávelmente maior.

\- Bom... Nós realmente não conversamos muito ontem, então entendo seus medos, mas eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, Harry, não viveria em um relacionamento cheio de recaídas, não gosto de nada pela metade. Então se eu me entreguei a você, foi porque eu estava disposta a tentar.

Eu queria pular de emoção. Mais parecia um adolescente e sinceramente, pouco me importava. Ela, é tudo que me interessa.

\- Estava? - Brinquei tentando disfarçar as batidas aceleradas do meu coração, aquilo era tudo o que quis ouvir nessas semanas angustiantes, e tê-la ali, no meu colo, falando com tanta certeza, me trouxe uma sensação a muito não sentida. Eu estava outra vez completo.

\- Estava, estou... Eu e você fomos feitos um para o outro Harry, então não seja idiota outra vez, ou seremos obrigados a viver com apenas metade de nossos corações pelo resto de nossas vidas, porque depois dessa, não haverá outra oportunidade. Não vou voltar atrás.

Não pude mais esperar, meus lábios formigavam para tomar os seus. Aproximei minha boca da dela e a beijei com carinho, tentando expressar ali o quanto estava grato por outra chance, o quanto iria fazer até o impossível para fazê-la apenas feliz.

O quanto era irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi. A Ginny desmaiou ontem, e novamente hoje por alguns segundos? Assim, do nada? E acordou, também do nada, depois? Porque motivo ela ainda não está no Santo Mungos?

Ronald praticamente berrava em sua sala no ministério, depois de nossa reconciliação, Ginny me explicou como havia se sentido mal, e eu tentava encontrar a lógica nos acontecimentos.

\- Eu não vou ao Santo Mungos, Ron. Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão.

Depois de muita insistência e persuasão, consegui convencer Ginny de não ir ao treino hoje, nem amanhã, nem depois, pelo menos até que encontremos uma explicação. A segurança dela devia estar em primeiro lugar.

\- Tem alguma chance de você estar grávida, Gin?

Meu coração parou. Arregalei meus olhos e olhei de Ginny - que estava tão assustada quanto eu, para Hermione - que permanecia impassível, e Ron - que sinceramente, parecia prestes a explodir.

\- Eu não... Não sei, quer dizer. Não. Claro que não. - Gin gaguejava, e sua incerteza me trouxe um tremor de ansiedade. Não sei qual das respostas me alegraria mais.

\- Você não parece ter tanta certeza.

\- Mione... Eu...

\- Vamos fazer um teste, você mesma pode fazer.

\- Eu realmente não vejo necessidade.

\- Você tem certeza? - Minha melhor amiga indagou, e Ginny não pode afirmar. Eu e Ron permaneciamos sem abrir a boca. - Já que não respondeu, tenho certeza que não. Vocês podem nos dar licença, por favor?

Me forcei a reagir.

\- Eu não vou sair daqui, Hermione. Ela é minha namorada, se estiver grávida o bebê é meu, se não estiver, eu ainda vou querer descobrir o que lhe fez mal. E eu conheço o corpo dela em mil versões, posso muito bem permanecer aqui. A não ser se ela não queira.

Acrescentei dando a Ginny o poder da decisão, afinal o corpo é dela, e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de errar. Não outra vez.

\- Você pode ficar Harry. E você Ron, vai ficar calado até quando?

Ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu não quero bancar o irmão ciumento e infantil, mas é muito difícil imaginar que Ginny está grávida e não pensar em como ela fez o bebê. Ela é minha irmãzinha. Não deveria fazer bebês.

Quase ri com o instinto sempre protetor do meu melhor amigo, ele nunca mudaria.

\- Não sou mais sua Gininha, Ron.

\- Eu sei! - Ele se aproximou e beijou sua testa. - Mas gostaria que fosse, para sempre, seria mais fácil cuidar de você dessa forma. Eu vou sair. Não quero ver isso. Quando terminar me avisem!

Ele bateu a porta e seria impossível ter se movido com mais velocidade, Ginny se encontrava estava deitada no sofá que havia na sala do irmão, levantou a blusa e respirando fundo posicionou a varinha.

\- É basicamente um feitiço de revelação, Gin, e é específico, só funciona pra gravidez. Aponte a varinha pro seu abdômen, e diga "graviditatis revelare". Se aparecer uma luz branca é negativo, se for vermelha, positivo.

\- Ok! Certo, vamos acabar logo com isso. Graviditatis revelare.

Ginny pronunciou e esperamos. Nada aconteceu.

\- Eu fiz certo? Acho que falei errado.

Franzi o cenho, aquilo não era de acontecer com ela, algo não ia bem.

\- Tente mais uma vez, Gin. Faça o movimento correto. Meia volta e puxa pra baixo. Tipo um "D" invertido.

Ela assentiu e tentou outra vez.

\- Graviditatis revelare.

Novamente, não houve nada. Hermione me olhou temerosa e vi que ela tinha suspeitas preocupantes. E de modo geral, suas suposições sempre estavam certas. O medo se apossou de mim.

\- Gin. - Ela comecou hesitante. - Tente me desarmar.

Minha linda namorada - era maravilhoso dizer isso novamente - a olhou com deboche e quase imediatamente, sua expressão se tornou medo. Certamente imaginava o porque de daquele pedido.

\- Hermione, você não acha que...

\- Faz o feitiço Gin, só vamos tirar essa dúvida. - A pedi com o coração dolorido, seus olhos me encararam primeiro assustados, depois tristes, e implorei mentalmente que nossas suspeitas não se confirmassem.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer. Expeliarmus!

O silêncio predominou a sala, Gin encarava a varinha aterrorizada.

\- Expeliarmus!

Ela tentou outra vez.

\- Expeliarmus!

Agora aos prantos.

\- Expeliarmus!

A abracei e impedi que se desintegrasse, ela chorava desesperadamente nos meus ombros, Hermione me encarava sem saber o que fazer, não que eu pudesse ajudá-la, só sabia que devia a abraçar.

Não restavam mais dúvidas, o anel estava sugando toda sua magia, e ela estava vivendo outra vez o que viveu no primeiro ano, mas agora, ao invés de possuída, estava sendo drenada, e mesmo sendo quem sou, me sentia totalmente impotente.

Tudo o que podia fazer, era esperar pelo que aconteceria.


End file.
